Silent killer original
by Piper'stemper
Summary: I am putting this back out here just in case anyone was still reading it when I took it off. Sorry there was a problem with one chapter, so I had to reload. Summary inside


A/N:

I am putting this back out here just in case anyone was still reading it when I took it off.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Charmed, which is owned by Spelling Productions and The WB, now The CW.

Summary:

Piper has an aneurysm that ruptures and now she has brain damage. Short term memory loss, difficulty speaking and some movement issues cause serious depression and anxiety for and the family.

Silent killer (original)

Chapter 1

Missed Doctors Appointment

Phoebe and Prue entered the old Victorian house as they've done many times before, talking about their day, any new relationships and other sisterly things. It was around 2 Pm on a Thursday and both sisters had the day off so they could go shopping. Prue put her blue and red shopping bags on the Fourier table while Phoebe, who had little money mostly because she was a student and placed her single white bag next to hers.

"Ok student pay sucks" The youngest said as she continued walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, but stopped suddenly when she heard noises coming from the sunroom.

Prue was not that far behind her and also stopped as their adrenaline began to rise. They both walked quickly but cautiously into the sunroom expecting a demon but instead found their middle sister punching and kicking while facing the TV. Piper was sweating profusely as she tried to keep up with the steps.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled out as she watched a somewhat uncoordinated sister knock over a lamp and a vase, but was completely unaware of the chaos she was causing because of the headphones she was wearing.

"Piper!" Prue yelled out next but it was choppy through her laughs. Finally they both yelled and a heavy breathing Piper was ripped out of her Kung Fu world and now faced two laughing faces.

"Oh HI!" Piper replied yelling a bit over her own music.

"Honey what are you doing besides killing the accessories?" Phoebe said as she picked up some of the pieces of the broken lamp that laid about the room.

Piper turned off her headphones and noticed the mess that she caused and gave off an embarrassing smile "Sorry, I'll get it Phoebe."

"You know Piper, I think you should stick to step tapes," Prue said as she sat down on the chair next to the stained-glass window.

"Apparently," The heavy breathing woman replied.

Phoebe put the pieces in the small trash can next to the wall and looked at the TV. "Sweetie this is advanced Tae Bo, you're going to kill yourself."

"Oh thank god I thought I was really out of shape," Piper replied as she tried to regain her breath and put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you doing that anyway, you just freeze them and then take your time beating them up?" Prue said as she picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table.

"Well some don't freeze and the woman on the step tape is way too perky," Piper replied.

"God knows you hate perky," Prue said as her eyes widened as she looked at a page in the magazine "Oh that bastard!"

Piper and Phoebe were a little taken back by Prue's comment "Something bothering you Prue?" Piper asks while tilting her head.

"That is not the picture I gave him to put in," Prue replied and turned the picture around so everyone could see it. Both sisters moved in to get a better look at their oldest sister's reason for profanity. The picture was of a man standing in front of a wall holding a bottle of champagne. Piper looked hard at it to try to find something wrong, but it looked fine to her and Phoebe.

"Help us out honey," Piper said looking a little confused.

"It was supposed to be the one of him near the water fountain in the park, not a dam wall," Prue replied and stood up throwing the magazine back on the table.

Piper and Phoebe followed a very irate sister into the Kitchen. "What is it with men and power complexes, seriously is everything a pissing contest."

"I think that is one you're going to lose Prue," Phoebe said as she grabbed an apple out of the basket on the kitchen island.

"Well there was that time she was a man and sense she never let us see it, we have no idea."

"That is so not the point and gross," Prue replied closing her eyes a little disgusted at the thought.

The room filled with white light and Piper shielded her eyes from the onslot, "Turn down the sun," She said as Leo orbed in.

"You ok Piper?" Phoebe asks noticing her middle sister's face was contorted a little in pain.

"Yeah just a headache from hell," Piper replied while lowering her hand to see her husband.

"Hi honey," Leo said as he gave her a hug. Piper sank her head into his chest and felt her body relax into his.

"I need to go and fix this," Prue said grabbing her keys from the counter.

Piper pulled herself out of her lover embrace as the memory of what she had to do today came rushing in. "Prue wait I need your car today."

"Why?" Prue asks.

"My car is in the shop until tomorrow and I have a doctor's appointment today," Piper replied as she grabbed a washcloth from the sink. She could see that her sister was not ready to give up a fight with her editor and gave out a heavy sigh in her own defeat. "It's ok I can reschedule."

"Are you sure?" Prue asks as she played with her keys in her hand.

"Yeah because you want sleep tonight if you don't," Piper replied and started cleaning off the counter.

Prue gave Piper a hug and dashed out. "I can take you," Leo suggested as he rubbed her back, but just as soon as the words came out, the familiar jingle made him look up. "Sorry," He said and hoped his wife would not get upset.

"Its ok, I need to get taxes ready anyway," Piper answered and gave him a kiss as he orbed out.

"I thought you got an extension on those?" Phoebe asks.

"I did but with all the demon vanquishes and the club, not to mentioned husbands that come in and out at random I haven't exactly had time."

"You have more than one husband or was that just a mistake on plural?" Phoebe asks.

"Husband," Piper replied giving Phoebe a hard look.

"Hay have you ever thought of duplicating him, you know like when Prue became Prue's?"

"What women wouldn't but after the bar thing last week, I think Leo would run away screaming."

"Oh right the bar that had more outie's then innie's, come to think about it I think we were the only real women there."

"Do you know I had to explain that to him when we got home, and ever sense he has been more macho than ever."

"You have to feel for him, I mean he was getting hit on at every turn and when we said they were men, well let's just say he was questioning his manhood."

"I can't complain he has been very observant in bed lately," Piper said with a halfcocked smile.

"Not to change the subject but why are you going to the doctors?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"It's just my annual checkup Phoebe," Piper replied seeing the concern in her sister's face.

"I would let you use my car, oh wait I don't have one," Phoebe said as she through the apple remains in the trash.

"Well that is why you're going to school, so you can get a great job and then use your check to pay for your student loans until your 80," Piper said and left the kitchen patting her baby sister on the head on the way out.

"That's encouraging."

Piper made her way upstairs and to her bathroom getting ready for a long awaited shower. She felt a sharp pain behind her left eye as a wave of nausea rushed her. She studied herself using the wall as she tried to remove the grip that pain had on her. "_Ouch god that hurts_," She thought and just as quickly as the intense pain came, it was gone. She took a deep breath and opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve a bottle of Advil, but it was empty and she knew that her sisters sometimes use her pills when they run out. "_Would it kill them to replace it_," Her already aching head thought.

Later that day Piper was in the sunroom steering at the scattered papers on the table and boxes filled with receipts and miscellaneous paper work were at her feet. She let out a sigh and began filling out the numerous forms. "Ok if line A is greater than line B, than use line C with line E. How about I take my foot and stick it into your line A?" Piper said as Leo entered the room.

"What are you going to do with your foot?" Leo asks and sat down next to her.

"Can we vanquish the IRS because I swear they are demons," Piper said as she moved some of the forms away from her and dropped her head on the table mumbling something under her breath.

"No they are not demons honey, but we might be able to use the argument that it would keep people from going insane," Leo said and rubbed her back.

Piper raised her head and her eyes met his. He could calm a hurricane with those eyes and right now she needed calming.

"How do you do that?" She said while smiling at him.

"Do what?" Leo asks with a smile of his own.

"Never mind what are you doing?" Piper asks looking at him a little mischievous.

"Anything you want," He replied and leaned in for a kiss but Piper's cell phone was the equivalent of a parent walking in on two hormonal teenagers.

"Dammit," Piper said and answered her phone as Leo regained his composure.

"Hay Prue really bad timing," Piper said into her phone.

"Sorry but so do demons," Prue answered.

"What were you attacked?"

"Yes and once he realized he made a mistake he took off like the little coward he was."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He was a low level and all we need is a potion and there is a summoning spell in the book."

"Prue how do you know that, you haven't been home?"

"I astral projected to the book."

"Convenient."

"All you need to do is summon him and use the potion."

"Wait you want me to," Piper said but was cut off by Prue.

"OH, Oh I need to go the editor is finely out of his meeting," Prue said and hung up.

Piper closed her phone and let out a snort as she headed for the attic with Leo behind her.

"You should call Phoebe," Leo said as they entered the room.

"No she is studying for her final today and she has been working really hard Leo I don't want to distract her with something I can do on my own," Piper replied and looked at the book.

"Piper you can't let them keep doing this," Leo said standing across from her.

"Doing what?" Piper replied as she wrote down the spell and Ingredients.

"You know what."

"Leo it's not a big deal, I'm sure that if it was an upper level demon Prue would be on her way home."

Piper headed out of the attic as her home phone rang. "What are we the phone company," She said as she picked up the phone that was on a small table in the hallway.

"Piper Halliwell?" A woman said from the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Williamson office; you missed your appointment today."

"Oh god I'm sorry it's just something came up."

"Miss Halliwell you know that you get charged even if you don't show right?"

"Yeah I know I will try to make it tomorrow."

"Ok I will tell him."

"Thanks," Piper said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Leo asks.

"Nothing, well do you want to let out some Frustration?" Piper said holding the piece of paper with the spell in her hand.

Leo smiled but he looked up and his face showed his apology. "Wait till I come back ok."

"Sure," Piper answered as Leo orbed away. "Like I can wait," She said and made her way to the kitchen. It only took her a few minutes to make the potion and after gathering her courage she summoned him. He shimmered in looking very confused and she froze him. She than through the potion bottle at his feet and he unfroze but the potion did nothing it just fizzled on the floor. "Oh crap," Piper said and made a run for it to the sunroom as the demon pulled out a knife from his belt. "LEO!" She yelled out while looking for a weapon, "Leo!" she called out again and the familiar blue and white orbs filled the room. Leo could see is wife running past him as she grabbed a vase off the table. "Piper!" He yelled as the demon through the knife at her. She used the vase to stop the knife and then tried to freeze him again but it did not work. Leo grabbed the knife off the floor and thrust it into the demons back causing him to explode.

"Ok what the hell was that," She said as she reclaims her breath.

"Are you ok?" He said as he rushed over to her.

"Yeah but why wouldn't he freeze and that dam potion didn't work."

"Maybe Prue was wrong," Leo replied as he helped her sit down.

"Oh when she gets home," Piper said and then gasp when she looked at the table with her taxes on it. The papers were burnt and covered with demon cuts. She grabbed her head around her eye and grunted.

"Piper what's wrong?" Leo asks nervously as he put his hand to her head trying to heal her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No it's just this dam headache."

"Honey why don't you lay down and I will clean up ok," Leo suggested.

"No I'm fine and I need to get those taxes done before tomorrow," Piper said and put her hand down but her eyes were still closed.

"I think you're stressed and that is why your power didn't work," Leo said as he rubbed her back for the 3rd time today.

"Maybe," She answered as she relaxed.

Leo walked her to their bedroom and tucked her in, and before he could even kiss her she was out. "Sleep well honey," He said and kissed her on the forehead. He then made his way down stairs and did the best he could with the tax forms on the table. He was concerned about Piper's powers not working right but he did not want to leave her alone to ask the elders, so he decided to wait for one of the sisters to come home. 30 minutes later Phoebe walked in.

"Hello I'm home," she said a little loud and Leo shushed her.

"Piper is lying down."

"Oh did she get her taxes done?" Phoebe said and sat down in the living room.

"No we had an interruption," Leo said and sat next to her.

"A demon or something fun," Phoebe said giving her brother-in law a raised eyebrow.

"I wish, it was a demon."

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Yeah just stressed and it is affecting her power."

"What?"

"It's ok I think she will be ok after her nap."

The door slamming shut made all them jump up and they heard the sound of Prue's voice rumbling so they ran to shush her as well.

Upstairs Piper was waked up by the loud noise and in this house loud noises are not good. She jumped up but a dizzy spell hit her hard and she went to one knee as the room spun. She closed her eyes and lifted herself back to her bed and began to rock, hoping that the movement would balance out her eyes when she opened them. She felt worse than when she laid down and she was worried that there was a demon in the house." _Come on Piper get up_," She thought as she opened her eyes but the room was fuzzy and she felt sick again. "_Dammit come on, go away please just go away_," She tried to well herself better and after a few agonizing minutes her site was clear again and the nausea was gone but her head was throbbing. She could hear voices coming from down stairs and knew it might be Phoebe or Prue so she stood up slowly and made her way out.

"I can't believe him," Prue said as she entered the living room.

"Keep it down Prue, Piper is sleeping." Phoebe said as she put her fingers to her lips.

"Not anymore," Piper said as she descended the stairs.

Leo walked over to her as his temper was flaring up, "Piper go back up stairs and lay down."

"No I'm fine and I need to finish the taxes."Oh by the way Prue the potion didn't work."

"Piper I know I was looking at the right demon," Prue replied defensive.

"He didn't go boom it just fizzled," Piper answered and made her way to the table.

"Maybe you wrote it down wrong," Prue said while following her.

"No I didn't Prue," Piper snapped back, she was exhausted her head was about to explode and now she was getting angry as she handed the ingredients to the cause of her blood boiling over. Prue took the piece of paper.

"Piper this is wrong, you wrote it down wrong," Prue said and ran to get the book.

"No I didn't," Piper yelled after her but she was starting to doubt herself. She remembered the words were a little fuzzy at the time and maybe Prue was right.

Prue came down with the book and like a child who just won a spitting contest showed Piper that she did write it down wrong.

"Oh sorry, I think I need glasses," Piper said as the nausea and dizzies came back in force.

"Piper are you ok," Leo asks but this time knew she was not. Her skin was shiny and she was pale.

"Piper," Prue's once hard voice became soft as she sat next to her. Phoebe was still standing but she started playing with her hands as fear filled her.

Piper did not answer; instead she put her hand to her head again and let out a loud grunt.

"Leo heal her," Phoebe said as she moved behind Piper to rub her back. He put his hands over her but nothing happened. "I can't," He said as h face fell.

Piper begins to vomit and went to her knees and she was holding her left arm.

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue asks while holding her hair out of her face. Pipers voice was low and garbled so Prue leaned in trying to understand her.

"You can't move your arm?" Prue asks not sure what Piper said. But it was confirmed by her middle sister nod.

"Oh god, oh god," Phoebe's voice cracked, "Leo get us to the hospital now, I think she is having a stroke!"

Leo did not hesitate and they orbed out.

To be continued….

Chapter 2

Normal life has its cons

Phoebe looked at the clock for the 10th time as she paced the white tile floors in the hospital waiting room.

"Phoebe please sit down honey," Prue asks and pulled out a tissue from the tissue box next to her.

"I can't Prue, it doesn't make any sense she is only 28 how the hell could she have a stroke?" Phoebe replied and continued pacing.

"I don't know honey and we don't know if that was what it is," Prue answered as Leo orbed in.

"Have you heard anything yet?" He asks as his green eyes were filled with worry.

"No and what did the elders say?" Prue asks hoping that he would have good news. Leo sat down next to her and lowered his head.

"They said there is nothing we can do but be here for her, it's not magic," He answered and knew that would not satisfy neither Prue or Phoebe.

"What, after everything she has done for them," Prue's voice rose as the doctor knocked on the door.

"How is she, what is wrong is it a stroke?" Phoebe asks while rushing the doctor.

Dr. Williamson closed the door and sat down while the others stood around him.

"She is stable but we have a lot to go over before I let you see her, so why don't we go to my office ok?" He said and stood back up. He could hear the sighs of relief behind him as he led them out to his office.

The room was a light beige color and had 5 chairs around a circular table. At first the others were taken back by the tables shape but they noticed charts on the wall and a computer at one end. This was not an office but more like a show and tell room.

"Have a seat," Dr. Williamson said and the others complied. "Dr Jackson will be in shortly to explain her condition."

"Condition, what condition?" Leo asks almost begging in is voice.

"She had an aneurysm that ruptured," He answered as a man entered the room.

"A what, oh god that could have killed her," Prue said and used the tissue again to wipe her eyes.

"Yes but they were able to stop the bleeding in time but it took over 4 hours of intense surgery to do it," Dr. Williamson said and motioned the other Dr. to come over to him. "This is Dr. Jackson he will answer your questions much better than I can. I will come and get you when she is ready for visitors," Dr. Williamson answered and left the room.

"Is this the whole family?" Dr. Jackson asks and sat down.

"Yes," Prue answered not wanting to get into details about their mother.

"Ok, first she is stable but we are not out of the woods yet. She will be here for about 14 to 16 days in the neuroscience intensive care unit, where I and the nurses can watch closely for signs of renewed bleeding, vasospasm, hydrocephalus, and other potential complications.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand what happened to her and what is an aneurysm?" Phoebe asks a little inpatient.

"An aneurysm is a balloon-like bulge or weakening of an artery wall. As an aneurysm enlarges it puts pressure on surrounding structures, causing headache or vision problems, and may eventually rupture. A ruptured aneurysm releases blood into the spaces around the brain, called a subarachnoid hemorrhage. It is a type of stroke.

"Piper," Prue said softly as she closed her eyes tight.

"So what happens now?" Leo asks while tears formed in his eyes.

"Well it will depend on how she is when she wakes up. She will have problems with speech, memory mostly short term and movement of her left side. Did she complaint of any pain before this happened or even a week ago like, sudden onset of a severe headache, nausea and vomiting, stiff neck , sensitivity to light, blurred or double vision?" He asks as he pulled out his clip board.

Prue took a deep breath as the rest did the same, remembering that she was having bad headaches and light was bothering her for at least a week. "Yes almost all of those," She answered not wanting to look at him. "_Dammit if I would have taken care of my own problems she would not have missed her appointment and he could have caught this_," Prue said to herself as Phoebe and Leo started crying.

"So how did you fix it?" Phoebe asks but not sure if she wanted the answer.

The doctor pulled out some charts along with pictures of the procedure. "An opening was made in the skull, called a craniotomy, so we could locate the aneurysm. A small clip was placed across the "neck" of the aneurysm to block the normal blood flow from entering. The clip is made of titanium and remains on the artery permanently. We put her on the operating table and gave general anesthesia. After she was asleep, her head was placed in a three-pin skull fixation device, which attaches to the table and holds her head in position during the procedure. Next, the incision area of the scalp was prepped. We had to shave the incision area."

"How long will it take her to recover?" Leo asks while using his sleeve to wipe his face.

"It depends on how bad the brain was damage during the rupture but it could take just a few months or even a year. She may need to learn everything over again but the more she does it the more her memory of before will kick in. But let's take this one step at a time ok," He said and stood up from the table and handed them some pamphlets about her condition and rehab. Phoebe and Prue just sat there in shock as Leo picked up the papers.

"She is going to be so pissed about her hair," Phoebe said through tears.

"We need to be strong for her and I need to make some phone calls," Prue said as she stood up from the table.

Leo just stared at the papers, he felt helpless for the first time in his life and he wanted to be with her badly.

An hour past and Dr. Jackson came into the waiting room.

"You can see her now, but it will be one at a time and only for a few minutes. We need to keep her brain from over stimulating while she is in a drug induced coma to avoid complications," He said and guided them to the intensive care unit. There was a large window and they could see Piper through it. Leo felt his hart sink and his stomach rise. The once strong independent woman that had so much life in her, was now fragile, week and helpless. She was a petite person, so she looked tiny against all the equipment around her. She was on a ventilator and had a blue and white cap on her head that protected the incisions from the surgery. Leo placed his hands on the window as his lower lip quivered.

"Leo you should go first," Prue said noticing his desire and need to hold her.

"Ok," He answered but it was low as he walked past Prue and Phoebe.

"One thing Leo, she might be able to hear you so be careful in what you say. Just tell her you love her and you will be by her side," Dr. Jackson said as he opened the door. The sisters watched as Leo walked in nervously and took her hand.

"Is it ok for me to touch her?" Leo asks.

"Yes it is fine and a good thing," The doctor replied as he kept his eye on the monitors.

Leo leaned down and whispered in her ear." I love you baby and I will be here for you always, your sisters are going to come and say hi to you soon, be strong honey and we love you," The last part was choppy as his emotions took hold of him once again.

"Sorry Leo but that is all I can give you right now, but I promise you will be able to spend more time with her soon," Dr. Jackson said as Leo let go of Piper's hand but stopped when he felt her squeeze a little.

"She is squeezing my hand," Leo said and felt hope in him.

"That means she recognized your voice or your touch."

Leo's face rose but his eyes were pleading to stay, he did not want to leave her and the doctor noticed immediately what he was saying without a word being said.

"I'm sorry Leo but she needs to rest."

It took ever fiber in his being to let go of her hand and he could feel her trying to hold on. "It's ok Piper you need to rest now, I will be back soon I promise," Leo said as he kissed her on the cheek. Phoebe who was watching the scene unfold broke down and turned away from the window as Prue closed her eyes tightly, causing tears to stream down her face. Leo came out of the room and the minute the door shut he walked away from them to the other side of the hallway and broke down himself.

"Prue you can see her now," Dr. Jackson said as he opened the door. "I don't want to do this, I don't know if I could let go of her hand if she squeezed it," Prue thought as the doctor stood there with the door open. She finally got enough courage to step in. The door shut and now she was face to face with her worst fear. A sister is hurt and there is nothing she can do to help her but wait. She was not in control anymore, now it was the powers that be and Piper's will to survive. She hated it and now she was getting angry at the elders for not helping her, but she needed to put those feelings aside and be strong and comforting to her fallen sister. Prue tentatively walked to the side of the bed and took Piper's hand into her shaking one and used her other hand to rub her forearm. She felt cold and lifeless as Prue rubbed back-and-forth.

"Piper its Prue and I love you. It's going to be ok you just need to rest," The oldest sister said and felt a slight squeeze on her hand. It was barely noticeable and any other time probably would have thought it was nothing, but her senses were on high alert and every little movement was noticed. "Phoebe is going to come in and talk to you next ok, I love you honey and don't worry everything is going to be ok," Prue finished and reluctantly let go. Prue left the room in a hurry and found a secluded part of the hallway and sat down on one of the benches. She could not keep it in anymore and just collapsed her head into her hands.

Phoebe stood there as the doctor opens the door to let her in, but she did not move. "Phoebe it's ok to be scared but she needs to know you are here," He said as he opened the door more.

"I... I can't," Phoebe's voice was like a broken record player and she backed away.

"I know this is hard but think if it was you, wouldn't you want to know Piper was here?"

Phoebe did not say anything as salty liquid escaped her eyes, "_I wish it was me, this shouldn't be happening to her, not her_," Phoebe thought and then realized that he was right and stepped forward slowly. She entered the room and repeats the same as the other two. She took Piper's hand and again felt the slight squeeze to hers. She tried not to cry but it was no use as her emotions had free range of her body. "Piper its Phoebe, and I love you so much, we will be here with you though this so don't be afraid ok," Phoebe finished and ran out and down the hallway until she could not be seen by anyone.

All four were in their own world at the moment when Leo heard the familiar jingle and after finding a place he could orb without being seen, he did so.

"What!" Leo yelled at the first elder he saw.

"Leo we have moved your other charges to other accounts so you can be with Piper," Oden said and put his hand on Leo shaking shoulder.

Leo felt his body relax a little and was grateful that he didn't have to worry about his other charges. "We are sorry Leo that we can't help but Piper will need to be protected while she is vonorable."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks nervously not thinking of the demon danger at the moment.

"The underworld has gotten wind of her condition and might take advantage of it," Oden said as he face showed concern.

"You have to be kidding me, it's not enough that she may never be the same again but now they want to finish her off," Leo's voice rose once more and he didn't care who he offended.

"We will be sending some help for the sisters to protect against attacks at the manner and we will give you the ability to cloak yourself so you can be around her until she is out of danger at the hospital."

"Ok, who are you sending?"

"An old ally," Oden replied.

Chapter 3

Help Wanted

Prue could not stop her mind from drifting as she tried to look over her photographs that the editor needed for the next issue. "What about the club, she loves it and what about the taxes," Her mind was racing. "How are we going to take care of her, how bad will the damage be, will she ever be the same?" God this house seems so empty without her, I already miss her laugh."Prue pushed the photos off the table and just unleashed her power on everything and anything that was around her. With a wave of her hand, shelf's and furniture went in all directions as if a tornado came through the house. "I HATE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!" She said as the water works flowed once more while looking up to the heavens.

"Prue," A calm man's voice said behind her.

Prue was still using her power to transfer her emotional state into a physical one. "Prue," He said again and this time she turned. All the anger and sadness was now subdued by the man in front of her replaced with shock and confusion.

"Andy," She said in a childlike voice.

"Yes Prue it's me," He answered was wearing a light blue shirt with jeans but what his attire lacked in dazzling, his eyes made up for they gleamed as they looked into hers.

The once angry sister put her hand over her fluttering hart as Andy walked up to her. "Prue I know that this is a shock but the elders sent me down to help out."

"I don't understand?" She said and sat down on the only piece of furniture that was not turned over.

"They made me a whitelighter shortly after I died, I'm sorry I could not tell you but."

"Let me guess it was against the rules,"Prue finished his sentence.

"Yeah," He said with a small smile while putting his hand on hers. "Prue you need to be patient and just have faith that Piper will be ok."

"Andy I'm trying but we have no idea how bad she will be when she wakes up,"Prue said and looked away.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this."

"How, if I would have noticed if I just would have asks how she was,"Prue tried to continue but broke down again.

Andy put his arms around her and she felt his warmth, maybe it was a whitelighter thing or maybe it was her love for him. Either way she let it consume her. The front door opening broke them both out of a moment of bliss as Phoebe entered but stopped when she saw Andy. "Oh my god, Andy."

"Hay Phoebe," He answered and gave her a hug.

"How, why and what happened to the house?" Phoebe said as she looked around trying to take in a flood of images at once.

"Well he is a wightlighter the elders sent down to help us while Piper recovers, and sorry I kind of went on an anti-cleaning rant," Prue answered.

"Hum I'm not the only one they are sending," Andy said as he picked up a chair that was a casualty of Prue's anger.

"What do you mean?" Prue asks.

"Leo will be with Piper at knight and he will be able to cloak himself so no one can see him. I will help you guys if demons attack here and heal if need be."

"Ok so why do we need anyone else?" Phoebe asks.

"The other person is for fighting demons."

"I think we can handle it Andy," Prue said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Prue this is no time to be proud, there are factions forming now in the underworld and as we all know that Balthazar has been trying to kill you guys for weeks. And there is one more thing." Andy said as he walked back over to Phoebe.

"What nothing for later?" Phoebe said with a little laugh.

"You will be getting Piper's power until she can handle it again."

Phoebe's face fell as she backed up, "Andy I don't want her power it's hers and she will need it, I don't want it." To Phoebe it was like Piper was never coming back and that was something she could not except.

"It's ok, she will get it back once she is better, but right now you can't afford to be down one," Andy answered.

"Andy who is the other?" Prue asks.

"Her name is Jezebell Night, she is a vampire" Andy answered and stood back as both sisters narrowed their eyes at him.

"What?" Prue said completely taken offguard.

In the underworld Cole was talking to the triad.

"Balthazar, we have heard rumors about one of the charmed ones being in the hospital and unable to be healed by her whitelighter," A man in a dark golden robe said.

"What would you like me to do?" Cole asks because he was in his human form.

"Finish her off, and my guess is that her beloved Whitelighter will be protecting her, so get some darklighters to go with you."

"As you wish," Cole answered and started to shimmer away.

"Wait her powers have been moved to the youngest, make sure that is true before you kill Piper, we may need to get her power out of her first."

"I understand," Cole replied and shimmered away.

Chapter 4

The southern vampire and the waking sister

12 days has passed through time slower than a snail moving across country as Phoebe sat in the kitchen alone at the moment. So far there have been no attacks on Piper or them and she was getting nervous. "What the hell are they planning?" She thought while taking a drink of coffee as the night reluctantly became morning. She didn't know why she was up so dam early, but sleep was more elusive then Cole these days. Jezebell Night has been interesting to say the least; she has been staying with Leo at the hospital in case any attack occurs. It's not like Leo can just orb Piper away, she is hooked up to more machinery than her school's computer lab. "I wonder what they are talking about?" She said to herself while staring into her coffee cup.

"Caffeine for your thoughts," Prue said as she entered the kitchen dragging her feet along the way.

"Hi honey and it's fresh I just made it," Phoebe answered still looking into her half-filled cup.

Prue grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself some hot Mojo. "Phoebe you ok, because you are never up this early?" Prue asks as she sat down next to her.

"I can't sleep."

"You know we need are rest before Piper wakes up."

"I know god it has been a long 12 days. I just wish we could be with her longer than five minutes."

Prue nodded as she took a drink. "Me too."

"My room is a mess," Phoebe said as a tear escaped its enclosure.

"Phoebe its ok that your room is a mess sweetie," Prue said while rubbing her baby sisters back.

"It's not that Prue, Piper would hound me about cleaning my room and I knew that if I just let it go she would eventually clean it. I took advantage of her Prue," Phoebe replied as more tears escaped.

Prue knew what Phoebe meant, now that Piper was not home she realized just how crucial she was to the everyday household task, she cooked, cleaned and kept her sisters in line not to mention the club that has seen better days. Her employees have taken turns visiting Piper in the hospital between their shifts and Prue was grateful for that. Andy knew a witch /accountant who finished the taxes and that was a huge help.

"Did you notice that Jezebell has a southern accent?" Phoebe asks in attempts to change the subject.

"Yeah and it's the old kind, sophisticated and odd considering who she is," Prue answered.

"It kind of reminds me of the show designing women," Phoebe said with a snort.

"I wonder what her and Leo are talking about?" Prue finished and put her cup in the sink.

Jezebell smiled at Leo who was sound asleep in the oversized chair while she kept vigilant through the night. Nurses and doctors came in and out through the evening and never noticed them. Just has Leo has his cloak she had her own way to evade site. Vampires can move between realms so fast that they are a blur or not seen at all if that is what they wanted. Her senses went into high alert as she could feel something was about to happen and she stood up quickly surveying her surroundings. She closed her eyes so her other abilities could heighten. "Leo wake up, we are about to get unwanted company," She said and could hear Leo wake from his slumber. Jezebell moved to her right and vanished from Leo's site as he moved to his left looking around the room. He knew what she was doing, waiting for them to attack and then she would spring on them like a panther stalking its prey. Leo could feel the hair on his arms stand to attention as he moved closer to his wife's bed. Black orbs materialized behind him and Leo turned to face a poisonous arrow. The Darklighter smiled at him, but just as quickly as his lips curled into a pleasurable position, the pleasure was removed by a sword in his chest as Jezebell came into focus behind him and the darklighter exploded. Two more dark orbs filled the room. Leo pulled out a large knife that Jezebell gave him earlier and longed at one of the men, dodging an arrow on the way. Jezebell grabbed one by the throat and with a fluid motion used her other one with the sword to drive it in slowly to end his life permanently. Both men exploded and the danger for the time being was eliminated.

"Well that was entertaining," Jezebell said as she put her sword away.

"Easy for you to say," Leo said as he put the knife back behind him. "I forgot how vicious you can be," He finished with a smile.

"A girl needs to keep her reputation," Jezebell answered and set down folding her legs and giving Leo a sideway look. "What happened to passive Leo?"

"I was protecting the greater good," He answered somewhat unbelieving in his own voice.

"Right, so you broke the rules for her but not for me."

"Jezebell," Leo tried to explain but she just put her hand up to stop him.

"I see the way you look at her Leo she is your soul mate, so no need to explain."

"Thank you for helping us."

"Who says I'm helping you, it's been a little boring lately dam demons keep running from me."

"So you need action?"

"Not need Leo a little obsessed. You know your wife and I have something in common, were both necrophiliacs."

"Well technically your dead too," He answered with a laugh.

"So does that make you one or do you just like strong powerful and mysterious women?"

"The latter."

Leo could see light and shadows play on the wall and knew it was morning. He cloaked himself and Jezebell vanished as well because Dr. Jackson came into the room with two nurses.

"I think we are going to try to wake her today, could you call the family and tell them?" Dr. Jackson said to one of the nurses as he took Piper's vital signs. "Does it smell like smoke in here?" He asks looking at the other nurse. "Have one of the technicians look at the equipment." He asks and continued his procedure. Leo was grinning ear to ear, he would be able see those beautiful brown eyes that he has missed for 12 days. He orbed away to tell Phoebe and Prue the great news with Jezebell in tow.

Phoebe was now dressed and was hanging up the phone when Prue came into the living room.

"Who was that?" Prue asks as she sat down.

"Cole finally I haven't talked to him in a week. He said hi and that he is thinking of Piper," Phoebe said and sat down next to her.

"Wait you told him?" Prue said now facing her sister.

"Prue I know you don't trust him but I do, and I kind of need him right now," Phoebe said in defense of her actions.

"Phoebe half of the underworld is planning right now and we don't need to let people in that we don't know."

Before the baby sister could answer Leo and Jezebell orbed in. "They are going to wake her up today," Leo said with a wide smile as Jezebell took off her long black coat.

"What oh god that's great Leo, do you know what time?" Prue asks now standing up to give him a hug.

"No but they will call."

Prue ran upstairs to get dressed as Phoebe put her shoes on and fussed with her hair. "I can't wait to see her, to hear her voice and see those big brown eyes," Phoebe said as she put her hand to Leos face. "She's going to be ok Leo, I know it."

Back at the hospital, the sisters and Leo waited outside of the room as Dr. Jackson woke Piper up. They could see through the large window as three nurses unplugged and adjusted the bed so Piper was sitting up slightly. They could hear what was going on in the room as they stood anxiously and nervously outside.

"Piper can you hear me?" Dr. Jackson's asks with his hand on her shoulder. Piper did not respond at first and it seems to take forever for her eyes to open. Finally they did but barely; they could tell she was struggling to stay awake as he asks her questions.

Piper let the image flood her eyesight; it was mostly blurry and hard to make out. She felt so tired that all she wanted to do was close them but she fought the urge and just kept trying to open wider. Everything was moving in slow motion even her thoughts. "_Where am I, what happened, where is Leo_?" She tried to say the words that rambled in her mind but her mouth was working against it. She tried to move her right arm and found it was impossible but she could move her left one at least from what she could tell.

"Piper can you squeeze my hand?" Dr. Jackson asked while holding her left one. He felt nothing and could see that she was trying. He asks her to do the same with her right and he felt a slight squeeze. "Good, now I need you to wiggle your toes for me ok?" She only moved her left foot as her right remained motionless. "Can you feel this?" He asks and poked a sewing needle into her right hand. She nodded and gave a half smile not because she did not want to give off a full one, but the right side of her face was a little paralyzed from her stroke. He did the same to her leg and foot and she could feel the needle. "Good you will start getting your movement back in a couple of days or so ok." The doctor said and continued telling her what happened.

"Rupture, surgery what is he talking about?" She said again to herself trying to keep up with him. "_Stroke oh god_." The last part she understood very well and now started to panic.

"Lwoooooooo," She said.

"What Piper?" The doctor asks as he leaned in.

"loweeeeeeee," She said again getting frustrated that she couldn't speak very well.

"Leo is that what you are saying?" He said and motioned for the family to come in.

Piper nodded at him and then saw him move away as another man came into focus.

"Hi baby how are you feeling?" Leo asks as he took her right hand.

Piper's eyes were blinking slowly as she felt exhaustion but could see her husband. She heard his question but her response was slow and grueling. She wanted to say like a train ran over her and then for good measure a bus. But it just came out grumbled and incoherent. She could see Leo struggle to understand her as he leaned in with one ear. Her voice was low and her throat is killing her. She used her left hand and almost like a zombie pointed to her throat to give them a hint on her predicament.

"I think she is thirsty," Leo said and looked at the doctor.

"She can have ice chips about every hour but that's all she can have right now," He answered and a nurse left the room to go get a cup of ice chips.

Phoebe and Prue were at the end of the bed waiting patiently to say something.

"Honey your sisters are here," Leo said pointing to the end of the bed. Piper's eyes finally focused on the two people at the end. She smiled but again it was a half one as she recognized her sisters.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said smiling back.

"Hi Pipe," Prue said next and put her hand on Piper's foot.

"She will be in and out most of the day and we will be setting her up in the recovery room. There are no visiting restrictions there so you can spend as much time with her as you want," Dr. Jackson said and left the room to give them some privacy as the nurse came in the with a cup of ice chips.

"Here you go sweetie," She said and handed the cup to Phoebe. "Just give her one for right now ok. I will give you some privacy with her.

"Thank you," Phoebe answered while taking out a piece of ice for Piper with a spoon. "Here you go honey." Piper tried to take hold of the spoon to feed herself but Phoebe was much faster and she just let her win this round. The cold smooth ice felt wonderful on her sore throat but the feeling was short lived as the ice melted. She could no longer fight exhaustion and her eyes closed once again but this time in sleep and not a drug-induced coma.

"Good night honey we will be here when you wake up," Prue said and gave her a kiss on the fourhead. They all left the room to get some breakfast as the nurses moved Piper to the recovery room.

Cole was hiding around the corner with another daemon beside him.

"Jezebell is going to be a problem," The demon said to Cole.

"I knew they well," Cole replied giving a sideway smile.

Chapter 5

The middle sister and Ice chips

It was afternoon now and both Phoebe and Prue were in Piper's room. Phoebe was carrying a bronze colored blanket, Piper's favorite in one hand a duffel bag in the other. The nurse said that they should bring in things she loved so she will feel more at home, and it would help with memory recall. Prue was also carrying a duffel bag and a cup of coffee in the other. They both took a deep breath and entered their sister's room. The nurse whose name is Ann was taking off Piper's cap to look at the incisions that were made a few weeks ago. It was the first time that they saw it and it made them stop in their tracks. It was a shoehorn shape and had the same size has one. She was also shaved on that side of her head that had the same shape around it. Both of them did not what to alarm her so they tried not to pay it any attention as they continued to walk in with smiles.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said and put down the bag and put the blanket at Piper's feet until Ann was done.

"Hi," Piper replied but it was still low and hard to hear her. It was her second day in the recovery room and she was still in and out most of the time.

"Hi Phoebe, Prue," Ann said and put the cap back on.

Leo, Jezebell and Andy were taking naps. They would take shifts and made sure Piper was never alone for any length of time. Ann said that depression is a major factor with this kind of event and she should have family or friends around her as much as possible.

"Hi Ann," Prue said and put the bag down next to Piper's bed. The room was dimly lit mostly because Piper's eyes were still sensitive to light and it made her nauseous. They placed a feeding tube in her stomach but she kept pulling on it, so they had to feed her on a regular basis that the sisters had to handle. Piper was not too keen with the idea of being fed by anyone and tried to do it herself most of the time. But she was slow and sometime refused to eat. All they could do was be patient with her and at times take control and feed her. Phoebe hated it because she could see Piper's eyes water up and knew that she felt embarrassed or ashamed.

"Piper I brought your blanket from the house," She said and put the soft cloth to Pipers face.

"Ankks," Piper said but Phoebe had to lean in to understand her the second time. "You're welcome."

Ann left the room while the two sisters pulled out various things from the bags, including her favorite pajamas and some pictures of the family.

"See we will have this room looking like yours in no time," Prue said and put a picture of her and Leo together on the table next to her.

Piper looked at the photograph and gave her half smile they've grown used to. She then pointed to the shelf on the wall.

"What sweetie," Phoebe asks looking in the direction of were Piper was pointing.

"Ic ichps," Piper said while pointing to a small cup on the shelf with a spoon in it.

"Ice chips," Phoebe answered and walked over to the cup.

"Phoebe she is not allowed to have any right now, it's only been a half an hour," Prue said and continued decorating the room with the items from the bag.

"I'll just give her a small one Prue it will be fine," Phoebe answered and poked around for a small piece of ice.

"Ann said ever hour not every half-hour, and since you did not go to medical school I think she knows what she's doing," Prue said as she stood next to a very irritated sister who was looking back and forth at them. Piper kept pointing and tried to say ice chip again.

"Look it's mostly water," Phoebe said as she held the spoon out so Prue could see but also right in front of Piper, who's thirst needed quenching. She watched her sisters argue about a spoon filled with littler water and decided to take action. After rolling her eyes she took the spoon out of Phoebe's hand and drank the contents of the small plastic spoon.

"Piper," Prue said but could not contain her laugh. The middle sister used to spoon to point at the shelf signifying she wanted more.

"Piper you are so bad," Phoebe said and smiled at her wide. But she kept pointing to the shelf hoping that one of them would give in.

"No honey you have to wait," Prue said and took the spoon out of Piper's hand. She looked defeated and restless but the sleep vial would come once again and she closed her eyes letting her head fall on the soft blanket that she loved.

"Did she just brake up are argument?" Phoebe asks as she covered Piper up to make sure she would not get cold.

"Once the middle sister always the middle sister," Prue answered and sat down in the chair next to the bed pulling out a book to read. Phoebe took a seat in the other chair and pulled out her laptop to do homework. They both sat in silence as Piper slept quietly. This would be the routine for a while, they would come and feed, comfort and talk but in a drop of a dime, she would just fall asleep. The drugs kept the pain away but also made it impossible for her to stay awake for any length of time.

The clock struck five times as Leo rose from the couch, stretching his body in all directions as he rubbed his eyes. It was time for him to take over and it was almost time for Piper's dinner. At least he did not have to wait in traffic so he could sleep longer and get to her sooner because he could orb. Andy was sleeping in Prue's bed and Jezebell was sleeping in the basement. "She always did like dark cold places," Leo thought and got up to get something to drink. The sisters would be home soon and Leo hated her being alone so made sure to get up in plenty of time. He could not believe the amount of work Piper did on a normal basis and told himself he would help more when she is home. But the emotional toll was also starting to wear them down and it has only been three weeks. Sometimes Piper didn't recognize him or she would ask what happened over and over again. He knew that she would get better in time but he wanted her home in her bed so he could lie next to her, hold her and give her back rubs that she loved. He started to get a taste of what it was like for her when he was gone and he couldn't understand how she gathered enough strength to get out of bed. "God she is strong," Leo said as he took some water out of the fridge and heard the door open.

"We're home," Prue yelled and could hear footsteps on the staircase.

"Hi Prue," Andy said as he yawned while descending the stairs.

"Hi Andy," Prue replied and stopped to meet him.

"How is she?"

"Oh just as honorary as ever," Phoebe replied remembering the spoon incident.

"Hay is she awake?" Leo asks now entering the hallway where everyone was.

"Yap she just woke up when we were leaving," Prue answered.

"I should get going, she's probably starving," Leo said and orbed away.

Jezebell also came up stairs because of the commotion," This house has way too much traffic," She said and entered the living room.

Phoebe followed her and sat down. "How did you and Leo meet?"

"It was a long time ago Phoebe, I think before you were even born," She answered.

"Ok but I'm still curious."

"I was about your age, in human years about 450 in vampire years," Jezebell said and gave Phoebe a hard look," not like dog years ok."

"Ok," Phoebe answered not wanting to upset the vampire.

"Since I was a person who was revenant, "She answered but stopped her story when she saw confusion on Phoebes face." She rolled her eyes," Came back from the dead so to speak. I see college is doing you well."

"And I see that one of the qualifications to be a vampire is a smart ass."

"Absolutely," Jezebell answered with a small smile and continued her story.

"I needed to make sure that I established myself as, how would you say bad ass in the magical community."

"That's odd because we never heard of you until now," Phoebe said trying to keep up with Jezebell's quick wit.

"No I just find you guys to easy of a target, I like challenge not charities. Can I continue?"

Phoebe just nodded her head because she really wants to know how they met.

"The year was 1972, not a good year. I was fighting a so-called demon when Leo orbed in. Apparently the demon was after one of Leo's charges and doing what was natural for me I saved a life in the process."

"That's a good thing," Phoebe said.

"Yeah I'm not about the whole greater good thing Phoebe; I leave that up to you."

"Did you and Leo have a relationship?"

"No, well we tried but he was too much of a company man and not near as naughty in bed as I would have liked. What I've been alive for a long time and there is not one position I have not experienced," Jezebell said in defense of her remark. "The point is we would have had problems."

"I see," Phoebe answered and leaned back as Prue and Andy came into the room.

"You see what?" Prue asks while sitting down.

"Positions," Phoebe answered while giving Jezebell a sideways look." Ok I am starving; do you guys want anything special?"

"You're going to cook?" Andy said and then immediately looked away.

"Yeah I can cook, somewhat," She answered and headed for the kitchen.

"You're lucky Jezebell you want have to eat anything," Prue said.

"Agreed, well I need to get going. I want to check the underworld and see what's up with the lack of attacks."

"They must be planning something big," Prue said concerned.

"On the bright side most of them are morons," She answered and vanished from site.

"Why do I have the feeling she is enjoying this?" Prue said while looking into Andy's eyes. He said nothing and just looked into hers, he felt the spark light again as he could feel himself spinning. He loved her so much and wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips. Prue did not wait for him to act; she put her hand behind his head and pulled in into affinity. The sounds of glass breaking from the kitchen forced them apart.

"What was that?" Prue said and got up quickly thinking that the attack was happening. But was relieved and confused to see Phoebe standing over a broken plate.

"Dammit," the youngest said with her hands stretched out.

"Were you trying to freeze that?" Prue asks.

"Yes and I can't do it Prue."

"Phoebe it takes time to learn a new power, you just need to figure out what Piper's trigger was," Andy said and started picking up the pieces of plate.

"I know but if we get attacked right now, we're screwed," Phoebe said and helped with the cleanup.

Back at the hospital Leo was helping Piper eat her dinner that was mostly light foods, like Jell-O and pees.

"One more bite honey, please," Leo said while holding up the spoon to her lips. Piper turned away from him and pushed his arm away.

"Piper you need to eat," He said and tried again but she protested.

"Ok we will try again later," Leo sighed in defeat and put the spoon down.

Piper looked at him, her eyes were red from crying earlier and Leo was trying to understand why. She pointed to her head.

"Are you in any pain?" Leo asks.

"My hareefdf," She answered but the last part was hard to understand. Leo leaned in so he could hear her better and she kissed him on the cheek. Leo felt her chapped lips hit his skin and it was wonderful. "You just wanted me to come in close so you could plant one didn't you?" Leo said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the lips. Piper nodded and gave him her half smile in return.

"I love you," Leo said and put his hand to her face. The tears were going away mostly because of her mood swings, one minute she would be okay the next a wave of depression and loneliness. She tried to pick up the Jell-O but dropped it. Her other arm was still unusable for the most part and her other didn't seem to have enough strength to lift even the smallest object.

"It's ok, I got it," Leo said and started feeding her again.

Just as Leo started, four demons shimmered in behind him and Piper's eyes grew large.

Chapter 6

Jezebell Night, I knew her well

Leo could see the fear in Piper's eyes and turned quickly to face the four demons as they formed fireballs.

"Oh god," He said and grabbed Pipers hand."Andy!"

One of the demons throws the fireball at Piper who is trying desperately to freeze them, but with only one hand working and her power removed it is useless. Leo leans over the bed and takes the fireball in the back sending him a crossed the room, knocking him out cold. The other demons see the opportunity to take her out and throw theirs. Piper closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but after a few seconds when she feels nothing but her own hart beet through her chest, she opens them to see the balls of fire hovering in mid air.

"Thank god," Phoebe said with her hands stretched out as Prue and Andy finished materializing into the room.

"Looks like your getting the hang of it," Prue said and sent the floating fireballs back to their senders and the demons explode.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe said running to her bed side.

The middle sister looked at her oddly, "My paewer."

"What honey?" Phoebe asks while squinting her eyes.

"My power," Piper finely got out and looked at Phoebe's hands.

"Oh, well we didn't know how long you would be out and."

"Leo!" Piper said looking around the room remembering her husband taking the fireball.

"Andy's got him sweetie don't worry," Prue answered while holding Piper's shaking hand.

"Good as new," Andy said as he helped Leo up.

"Piper are you ok baby?"

She nodded but she was still breathing fast and put her hand to his face.

"What is going on in here?" Ann said as she ran into the room.

All of them backed away from Piper's bed as Ann checked her, "Piper are you alright?" She asks concerned. "You need to slow your breathing down Piper," Ann was now putting an oxygen mask on her but Piper tried to swipe it away.

"Piper you need this right now," Ann said and put it back on her. Piper rolled her eyes and let Ann win because she was too tired to fight her."Why does it smell like smoke in here?" She asks looking at the very guilty faces around her.

"Candle it fell, "Phoebe said as she put her hands in her back pocket.

"Please put those out if you leave the room. Now go one she needs to rest, go on," Ann used her hand to make her point and motioned them out. Leo leans down and gave his wife a kiss and whispered into her ear, "I will be back in a minute."

Down in the underworld Jezebell was making herself a very unwanted guest as she used her sword to cut off the head of a demon. She picked it up and looked into the demons glazed over eyes as its body exploded. "Alas, poor Yorick."

"I knew him well," A man said a few feet behind her, but she did not turn to face him instead she grinned.

"You know if you're going to quote Shakespeare, you should do it with more vigor. Maybe you lack motivation," Jezebell said and with one swift movement she tossed the demons head in the air and with a round house kick sent it hurling to him and she vanished, only to reappear behind him as he blew up the head. The sharp steel blade of her Japanese style sword touched his jugular.

"Friend of your Balthazar?" She said as he towered over her.

"No more like competition," He said and shimmered away and then back behind her.

Jezebell felt the sharp knife on her throat and to show her tolerance to pain, she turned causing the knife to dig in a little making the crimson blood run down her neck. His black eyes reflected back at him in her dark copper sunglasses.

"And so the dance begins," Balthazar said and backed away but still kept the knife out in front of him.

Jezebell backed away as well and they stared each other as demons shimmered and making a circle around them.

"You know your friends are about as handy as a back pocket on a shirt, sorry my old Southern roots sometimes sneaks out."

"Stay back she is mine," Balthazar yelled and a large sword materialized into his hand.

"Compensating for something?" She said while raising her eyebrows.

"You know what they say, it's not the size that matters but how you use it," He replied and charged her as she charged him. They matched each other move for move, slash for slash. She would duck as his sword would go over her and he would dash to side as she lunched at him. She would vanish and reappear while he would shimmer out and shimmer back in. Moving so quickly the most of their battle was a blur. One demon formed a fire ball to kill Jezebell and even though Balthazar did not notice, she did. As she spun out of the way of his advanced she pulled a throwing star out of her long black cote that moved like satin in the wind. The sound of metal rubbing against metal was the last sound the demon with the fire ball heard as the three pointed star grew by 10 fold heading towards him and finely cutting him in half, along with the three demons next to him before finally encasing itself into the rock wall. The other demons got the hint and backed away making the circle larger. The distraction was enough for Balthazar to plunge his sword into Jezebells left shoulder and pin her to the wall.

"Ouch," She said with a smile."Lucky shot."

"Rather be lucky then skillful any day," He replied as she vanished.

"Does she know about your human form?" One of the demons asks.

"No and we need to keep it that way," Balthazar answered and pulled his sword out of the wall.

Back at the hospital Piper was trying to move her arm for the third time sense Leo orbed back in after Ann left. She never felt so venerable and week, she was glad that Phoebe got her power but she missed its comfort when she was alone. Which does not happened much considering either her sisters are with her or Leo. For the first time sense it happened, Piper tried to write on a piece of paper because it took her forever to say anything and she was getting frustrated not being able to talk to her family. She tried to spell I love you, but when she would try to write an I but a B would come out instead, her mind would think one thing but her hand would betray her. Leo was in the bathroom getting her water ready for her bed bath as she kept trying to spell the smallest word. The realization hit her like a train; she would need to relearn everything or she would never be able to say I love you without stuttering or long pause in between. She let her head fall back into the pillow and closed her eyes tight as fear took hold of her. "_I can't do this, what about the club what about my sisters, they have lives and now I am a burden to them. And what about Leo he doesn't deserve a brain damaged wife who can't even say I love you or write it_."

"Piper," Leo's voice was soft as he held the bucket of warm soppy water over to her. When she did not answer her he said her name louder. "Piper," He said again not sure if she was asleep or something else was wrong.

She opened her red eyes as tears escaped them and he put the bucket down quickly to get to her. "Honey are you ok?"

"I bwer ouiu," She tried to say those words she tried to write down but again it came out muffled and she put her hand to her face, covering her eyes.

"I love you too honey and its ok the doctor said you will be getting better soon, just be patient ok," Leo said as he rubbed her shoulder and looked down at the piece of paper she was writing on. The letters were mixed up and were hard to make out, like a two year old trying to do its alphabet. All Piper could do was cry and cry, she was doing it so hard that she started to hyperventilate and it took Leo time to calm her down.

"You start rehab next week, you'll see it will get better I promise," His voice was low and soothing but he could feel the pit of his stomach ache as he held her shaking and crying body.

Prue was sitting down at the kitchen table going through bills as Andy walked in.

"Hay."

"Hay," Prue answered.

Andy had a shy look and tried not to meet Prue's deep blue eyes. "About what happened earlier?"

"Andy I don't regent what I did, I still love you and I can't change that," Prue said while standing up to meet him.

"I love you too Prue but we know what Piper and Leo went through to get married and."

"And we will prove that we can handled it Andy, I just don't want to lose you again," Prue finished and kissed him softly.

Phoebe was in the living room watching TV for the first time in three weeks trying to keep her mind off Piper and the fact that the underworld is trying to kill her. _"Can't they just leave her alone_," She thought while forcefully pushing the buttons on the remote. The door bell ringing made her stop her assault and she answered the door, "I'll get it."

When the door opened Cole was standing there in his dark suit. "Cole," Phoebe said with a smile and hugged him.

"Hi Phoebe, how is Piper?"

"Same but she starts rehab next week, so I think it will start getting better," She answered and let him in as Prue and Andy came to see who was there.

"Hi Prue," Cole said a little awkward, he knew she did not trust him.

"Oh Hi, um Phoebe Andy and I are going upstairs, so if you need anything just yell," Prue said while eyeing down Cole and the baby sister got the hint.

"Ok Prue it will be fine," She replied through her teeth.

The oldest sister and their helper whitelighter ascended up the staircase.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Cole asks.

"No I just got home from the hospital and haven't had time," Phoebe stopped in attempts to hold back tears. "It's just Piper does so much around here and it's a little overwhelming."

"You know what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone," Cole said and then looked away realizing what he said.

"Cole she's not gone," Phoebe replied as her eyes watered.

He stood there for a moment with his mouth agape trying to recover, "Sorry Phoebe that's not what I meant."

"I know I'm just."

"Hungry," He answered and gave her a hug.

"Let me tell Prue ok," Phoebe said and ran upstairs.

A demon shimmered next to Cole.

"What are you doing, you could give me away?" Cole said while staring down the demon.

"We need a new plan, they are always around her."

"I know but all we need to do is get a hand on her and shimmer her out, but not now so go," Cole said and the demon shimmered out.

Phoebe walked up to Prue's room but could hear some activity behind the door.

"Um Prue I'm going out to dinner tonight with Cole, do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"Yesssssss."

"Ok I don't think that was directed towards me," Phoebe said and hoped her sister herd her."Ok by."

"Yessssssssss."

"Again not towards me," Phoebe said mostly to herself as she walked away with a snort.

Chapter 7

First steps

Phoebe and Prue were in the small convenience center in the hospital getting coffee as Ann walked in.

"Hi girls," Ann said while getting some water for her glass.

Both sisters said their hellos and continued getting their coffee.

"Piper starts her rehab today."

"Yeah I think she is getting restless," Prue said.

"Ann can we be there while she is getting her therapy?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure but if she starts to become embarrassed then you'll need to wait outside until she is done," Ann replied and left the room.

"Why would she get embarrassed?" Prue asks while taking a drink of her coffee.

"Because she is a Halliwell, you know the whole pride thing." Phoebe answered and headed out of the room with Prue in tow.

Leo was already there waiting for the sisters in Piper's room as two nurses and a physical therapist were prepping Piper for her first walk. It was only going to be a few feet but it was a start. Leo was on the other side of the room when the sisters walked in.

"Hay Leo," Phoebe said and put her coffee down on the table next to him.

"Hay."

"Wow she's got a lot of wires connected to her," Prue said while wrinkling her face.

"Ok Piper let's sit you up," One the nurses said as she moved Piper's legs over the side of the bed.

Piper let them move her to a sitting position and she could see her family watching her with a mixed bag of worry and smiles. "God don't fall," She said to herself as she gave them a half smile back. She still had some paralysis in her face but it was minute. She could move her arm and leg now but it felt like pins and needles most of the time as if they fell asleep. The two nurses stood on either side of her as she was helped to the floor. Everything ached and was stiff from being in bed for almost a month, not to mention her muscles were weak. They have been moving them around almost every day but now she was putting real pressure on her extremities.

"Slowly Piper," The nurse said while helping her stand. Piper took a deep breath through her mouth because she had a tube in her nose but was covered with white tape to keep it in place. It was for nourishment mostly as she sleeps for 20 hours a day it seemed, so eating only happened when she was awake. She felt her feet touch the cold floor and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation as she stood up.

"Just try to take one step ok?" The other nurse said while holding onto Piper's arms.

Phoebe held her breath as her older sister took her very first step since this happened. It was slow and straining but her knee bent and she moved forward a couple of inches. She could see the stain in her face and she grew pale. She wanted to say something but she could tell that the nurses were watching Piper very closely and didn't want to undermine them or break her sister's concentration. "Come honey on you can do it," Phoebe thought as she bit her lower lip.

Prue put her arm around Leo and could feel the many tension knots that have made their home on his shoulders over the weeks." She looks pale," Prue thought as Piper took another small step away from the bed and like Phoebe was in a dilemma but decided to let the nurses do their jobs. "Ok she really needs to sit back down now," She thought again and started to take a few steps forward. Leo was also moving but just as soon as they did the nurses intervened stopping them.

"We got her guys," The one nurse said while helping Piper back to her bed. She beads of sweat on her forehead and while the one nurses helped her down the other grabbed a bucket for Piper in case she was going to vomit. "Good job Piper and it will get easier, but you took your first steps today," The nurse said as Piper leaned back into the familiar position she has been in for a while. She closed her eyes trying to stop the room from spinning and fought the urge to empty her stomach. "Are you ok Piper?" The doctor said while taking her vitals. She nodded and let out a breath as her color came back to her. "We will let you rest and spend some time with your family but we will do this again soon ok," He said and motioned them to come over.

"That was great Piper," Phoebe said now standing next to her bed with Prue and Leo.

"Thaaaaaa sucked," Piper replied but her speech still needed work.

"It will get better," Leo said in reassurance as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" Prue asks while holding her hand.

"A nsa boxldy," Piper replied and tried to say it again," A new blxody."

Prue squinted her eyes and try to process what she was saying but Phoebe got it faster, "A new body?" Phoebe said feeling unsure if that's what she meant. Piper nodded and gave her a smile.

"Well we could freeze you until there is a body exchange program," Phoebe said with a little laugh. Piper just nodded in response.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Leo asks.

Piper nodded but the nurse would have none of it, "Piper no nodding, you say yes or no got it." Piper gave her a glare and said yes. "Good I will bring you something, don't let her fall asleep she needs to start staying awake longer," The nurse said and left the room.

"Ok we are good at keeping her awake," Phoebe replied and grabbed a chair to sit next to her.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Prue asks and grabbed the remote.

"Hungry," Piper said while looking at Leo.

"The nurse is getting you something to eat honey," Leo replied.

Prue fiddled with the remote until she found a show that Piper would like but the middle sister looked a little confused and was looking around the room in a daze.

"Piper you ok?" Phoebe asks noticing her.

"Hungry," Piper said again while looking at Prue.

"I know honey their getting you your breakfast now," Prue replied with a smile and remember the doctor saying that her short-term memory would have issues and she might ask or repeat things many times. "Here you go honey," Prue said while handing Piper the remote," I'm not sure if this is what you want to watch?" It was a romantic comedy and Prue knew how she liked those but Piper was falling asleep as her eyes closed slowly. "Piper you need to stay awake ok, your breakfast will be here soon," Leo said and shook her a little to wake her. The very tired sister did not like the rude awakening and gave Leo a hard look, "sleepy," Piper said and closed her eyes again. Leo took a deep breath and shook her again knowing this would upset his already wary wife.

"Come on honey."

Piper opened her eyes again and seem to have forgotten the first initial wake up, "Hungry," she said looking into Leo's green eyes. Leo gave off a patient smile as he rubbed her hand. "It will be here soon."

Piper would ask three more times before finally the nurse came in with her food, but after eating she asks again. At first they did not know if she was still hungry or if she forgot but she would fall asleep and they would wake her even if it meant a harsh look back and return. This routine went on for over an hour and already Leo and the sisters were getting exhausted and a little impatient. But they would never let Piper see that and continued to answer and comfort a sometimes confused and tired Piper.

Jezebell Night was getting up from her sleep and walked over to a mirror that was in the basement. She moved her T-shirt over so she could see her wound that Balthazar inflicted on her the day before. Her shoulder was mostly healed but she still felt the sting and wanted revenge.

"Ass hole," She said and put on her fighting attire.

Prue and Phoebe were just getting home as Jezebell walked into the kitchen.

"Oh look whose up," Prue said while putting her keys on the table.

"Vampire are have you forgotten that already," She replied as she sat down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Prue said narrowing her eyes.

Jezebell put her hands up in defense of Prue's emotional outburst. "Ok I may have woken up on the wrong side of the coffin, but what is your excuse?"

"We had a long day Jezebell and we are just a little tired," Phoebe said trying to defuse the situation. For the first time in her life she felt like a middle sister, as she broke up fights between Prue and Jezebell.

"I need to check the book," Prue said not giving their new houseguest a chance to say anything. But Jezebell does not like to lose, and it doesn't matter if it's a physical fight or a verbal one. The very determined vampire followed the two sisters up into the attic. Prue went to the book and found a page labeled "Demon Vampire's".

"Prue what are you looking for?" Phoebe asks as she entered the room.

"Information," Prue answered.

Jezebell walked up to the book with her hands behind her back but after seeing the entry in the book, she placed one hand in it. "They are half breeds, I am a full blood."

"What's the difference?" Prue said and noticed no reaction from the book when Jezebell put her hand on it.

"They are easy to kill; I on the other hand am not."

"Listen Jezebelly, I didn't shorten it," Prue said making it very clear she knew the rules about her name, "I don't trust you."

"Apparently I need to make some modifications to my rules, and I don't care if you don't trust me I'm not here for you, I'm here for Leo as a favor," She answered and took her hand off the book.

"OK I don't know how I became the middle sister all of a sudden, but I don't like it so could you guys agree to disagree," Phoebe said and stood between them. The tension in the room was thick; both were either too stubborn or too proud to back down.

"We need to find a way to kill the triad before they kill us," Prue's voice was hard and a little hoarse from exhaustion.

"I think we both can agree on that, but we need to avoid killing each other first," The baby sister said in hopes that they would separate or agree.

"I'm going to bed we will talk about this in the morning," Prue said and left the room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Jezebell said as Prue was exiting.

"Don't worry I have protection against you," the older sister said making sure she got the last word.

Phoebe stood there uncomfortably for a moment as Jezebell tilted her head at the last comment of Prue. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know and I wouldn't worry about it, she's just really tired and worried," Phoebe said and started heading for the door.

"I'm not evil Phoebe and I would not harm you are Piper, but Prue is really starting to vex me."

"I know she can be a little trying sometimes but she's just protective. I need to get some sleep, are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes and good night," Jezebell said and vanished.

Phoebe rolled her eyes a bit and continued leaving the room but stopped when she got to Piper's. She could hear whimpering from behind the door and opened it slowly.

"Prue?"

The once unwavering sister was curled up in a ball on Pipers bed while holding one of her pillows and sobbing heavily.

"Prue are you ok?"

"I want her home Phoebe, god I miss her so much I want her home," Prue answered but it was muffled because of the pillow.

"I know honey and she will be home soon, I miss her too," Phoebe replied and slipped into the bed holding her big sister as they both cry themselves to sleep.

Chapter 8

Coming Home

It's been three months since Piper has stepped foot into the grand house she called home all her life. Her sisters were waiting patiently by the front door as Leo orbed her in. It took them over four hours to clean the house from demon attacks and just trying to keep up the club along with spending all their free time with Piper. They were so happy she was home but it would not be the same as before. Although she could move much better her speech was the most effected by the damage and she still had problems saying the simplest thing. Piper did not know about Jezebell and they wanted to keep it that way for now, mostly because of Prue and her fighting most of the time. Prue and the vampire were head strong and controlling so needless to say this created many conflicts. They knew that in time Piper would find out about her, especially now that she was home and Jezebell made her home in the basement. But for now they rejoice in the fact that they were back together again as it should be.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said as Piper and Leo orbed in.

"Welcome home Piper," Prue chimed in and gave her younger sister a hug.

"Hi," Piper replied and gave the house a look over as they guided her to the living room. She sat down and closed her eyes. The scent of disinfectant and potpourri was replaced with old oak and the smell of roses from the backyard garden the wind carried in from the open window. She could feel the breeze on her arms and hear the curtains brush against each other. It's was like music written from the soul as she let the sounds of the house settling, birds chirping and even the noise from cars as they passed by flood her ears, it was Beethoven at his greatest hour.

"Piper?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

Piper opened her eyes because she could hear the concern in Phoebe's voice and smiled at her and without any warning she pulled Phoebe into a long embrace. "I lohe ouh," Piper said and tensed up as she tried to say it again. She could deal with the movement problems not being able to speak to her family was almost unbearable.

"I love you too honey," Phoebe replied as she recognized the three syllables that her sister said often. She knew that Piper felt guilty almost all the time for having them to take care of her. But the guilt was more on the others for somewhat causing this to happen, but Piper would never let them feel that way.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Leo asks as his wife relinquished her grasp on Phoebe.

"Yes," Piper replied with a full smile. Leo left the room and Prue sat next to Piper who was still smiling wide.

"God I missed you," Prue said and hugged her as tears rolled down her face.

"I misscs muo t," Piper said back with a slight stutter and her face fell.

"Piper it's going to take some time sweetie but you will get it back," Phoebe said while rubbing her sisters back. But she knew that it may never happen and Piper may never be able to speak normally again. The doctor said that she only had a 20% chance of regaining her speech and short-term memory. Piper tried to write down what she wanted to say but she would forget only a few words in and had to start over again. She could not believe how patient her sisters were and her husband but she knew it had to be frustrating to them, so for the most part she said nothing which in itself was making her feel isolated and alone. Leo brought in a glass of water and put it on the table next to her.

"Thanks," Piper said keeping her words small and picked up the glass.

"You're welcome honey."

"Ok so what do you want to do first," Phoebe asks.

Piper raised her eyebrows and in her mind many things came in and out. "Well I would like to make love to my husband, I would like to cook a huge meal and walk around the yard in bare feet for starters," She thought but even in her mind the words were jumbled and before she knew it all of them are looking at her as the minutes passed.

"What?" Piper asks as if she forgot the question.

"Why don't we let her rest a little first and then we can hound her," Leo said and took a gentle hold of Pipers arm.

"Ok," His wife replied and she let him guide her up from the couch and take her upstairs. She walked past pictures of grams and her mother along with her sisters as she made her way to the bedroom that she has not seen in over three months. Leo gently sat her down on the edge of the bed as he pulled out some pajamas for her to wear. Piper looked at her soul mate as he tried to match the bottoms with the tops, until he finally pulled out a pair. She still had some coordination issues and decided to use it to her advantage by playing a little trick on Leo. She pretended she could not take off her shirt and did a fake frowny face in hopes he would get the hint.

"Oh let me help you," He said but in his mind thought he was just helping her but it did not take long for his mind to change. Piper was not wearing a brawl because she lost so much weight while in the hospital and didn't need one. Out of all the sisters, that was the one place she was not well endowed but Leo loved them and he made that very clear when he laid eyes on them for the first time in months. His eyes twinkle a bit as his breathing increased. Piper was still beautiful even know he could see some of her rib cage and still had the smell of hospital on her as her long dark hair cascaded her shoulders, although one side was shorter than the other because of the surgery it was slowly coming in the way it used to be. Leo looked into her deep brown eyes as he used his thumbs to rub small circles around her breast. He watched her close those eyes and let out a deep breath with a slight moan that escaped her lips. He could feel himself grow as he pushed her down on the bed.

"Is this ok Piper?" Leo asks not sure if she was ready for this.

"Yessss," She replied with a long yes and it was not because of her speech problem. And so the finale to Beethoven's music for the day was the re-connection of two soul mates in bliss.

The next morning Piper made her way down the steps gingerly as she was the first one up. She could still hear Leo snoring along with her sister's and it made odd quartet that gave her a chuckle. For her it was the best sleep she's had in a while and she knew her family was resting soundly for the first time as well. Piper stood at the doorway of the kitchen and tried to think of a grand breakfast to cook her family. "_Definitely pancakes and bacon with eggs, lots and lots of fat and grease, yaaaaaaaa_," She thought and began to take out the pots and pans needed to cook the breakfast. It took her much longer than usual as for the most part her muscles were still weak and sometimes she would forget why she even came into the kitchen. The doctor told her to take notes of conversations or task she was doing in case she forgot, but her writing was not up to par as she tried to use as much shorthand as possible but then couldn't remember what it meant. It was a vicious cycle and she was already growing weary of it. Piper put the large pan on the counter and headed for the refrigerator as the door opening to the basement made her backup immediately as a woman came out.

"laaaaaaaaaaaaa," Piper yelled and tried to flick her wrist and freeze the demon but nothing happened. "_No I just got home dammit_," She thought and tried again but nothing.

Jezebell stood there a little in shock not sure how to explain her presence when the familiar blue and white orbs filled the room.

"Piper are you ok?" Leo asks and then saw Jezebell giving him a, oh shit look. "It's ok Piper this is Jezebell and she has been helping us while you were getting better."

"Dexoned," Piper said and continued to back away.

"No she is a vampire," Leo said but closed his eyes tight knowing what he just said did not make her feel more comfortable.

Piper looked at Leo hard and tilted her head slightly giving him a sideways look," What?" Piper asks not taking her eyes off of him as the sound of feet running downstairs echoed the house.

"I'm not evil Piper, god if had a dollar for every time I said that," Jezebell said while rolling her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry honey I would have told you but I wanted you to get better before I did," Leo said as Piper kept her gaze on him.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as she ran into the room with Phoebe behind her.

"Oh I see you met Jezebell," Phoebe said with a unconvincing smile.

Piper now put her gaze on her sisters as she sat down opposite of the other woman, and was now narrowing her eyes and trying to understand why the hell they would not tell her that a vampire was sleeping in their basement.

"Her in Leo are old friends," Phoebe said and then cringed her face knowing this would create more questions than answers as Prue slapped her in the arm.

Piper turned quickly to face her husband as his mouth was slightly open and his eyes blinking rapidly. She pointed at him and into the living room as the old Piper was coming back slightly in her temper as she left the room. Leo shrugged and made sure to slap Phoebe's other arm on the way out.

"Dammit," Phoebe said while giving the heavens a look of her own.

"Why would you say that?" Prue said as she started making coffee.

"It's slipped out I didn't want her to be afraid," Phoebe answered in defense of her momentary lapse of judgment.

"I've only known you for three months and I know you can't keep a secret," Jezebell chimed in.

"I don't think we're getting breakfast," Phoebe replied disappointedly.

In the living room Piper was waiting for Leo with her arms folded and her posture stern.

"Piper let me explain," Leo said noticing his wife's impatient and irate stance. But she said nothing and just raised her eyebrows.

"I met her a long time ago when she was saving one of my chargers, and yes we tried to go out once but because she was a vampire and I was a whitelighter it was against the rules." Leo said but Piper just tilted her head to the other side.

"Honey I never felt for her as I feel for you," He said but he was slightly lying, he did love her once but he was unwilling to lose his wings for her. "And you needed protection. Demons have been trying to get their hands on you since this happened not to mention attacking the family." Piper closed her eyes at the thought of her sisters under constant attack, it was hard enough not having them around her as much as she wanted or that she was used to and the thought of losing them was unbearable. A tear came down her face as she felt Leo's hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok Piper to be upset, but we were just protecting you and we didn't want any more stress on you."

"It's ok," Piper said and hugged him as Jezebell came into the room.

"Sorry I scared you this morning, I seem to have that ability," Jezebell said and sat down in the loveseat.

"Breakfast," Piper replied and headed for the kitchen putting her hand on Jezebell's shoulder on the way out. "Thanks."

Piper left the room and Jezebell stood up as Leo released his breath that he was holding sense conversation began. "I'm going to see if she needs any help."

"Wait Leo there is something I need to talk to you about. While I was in the underworld I overheard some conversations and most of them are not pleasant. It seems the source is looking for all high-level Demons ones that require the power of three to vanquish," Jezebell's voice was low as not to alarm Piper.

"Oh god," Was all Leo could say as his eyes widened. He knew the there was no way Piper could say a spell right now.

Down in the underworld very powerful demons stood in front of the source.

"Tonight we have charmed blood to drink along with the vampire," The source said and gave a small smile.

Chapter 9

Night of the long swords part 1

Everything was stopped as fireballs; swords, blood, ashes and bodies were motionless. All that moved was a piece of paper as it floated past the unmoving action. First it floated past Prue who was readying a punch for Cole and his dagger was only inches away from her neck. Then it moved away from their statues like bodies with rage in their eyes, one of blue emeralds the other of black night. The next group was Phoebe and a very tall and muscular demon named Oxbun as the paper passed his fiery eyes that were fixated on a levitating baby sister who was in mid-motion of a round house kick. The paper floated around her leg that had bruises and cuts before passing her dark brown eyes that reflected a fireball passing her head. The burnt paper moved away from them and around pieces of furniture that also hovered in the air until reaching Leo who's hand was outstretched, reaching for someone we could not see yet as a demon had a sword above his head and was ready to plunge it into his back. The paper moved past his deep green eyes that were clearly filled with fear, but not for himself but for another. Andy and two other demons were the next group the paper moved too. Blue and white orbs were in mid-de-materializing as a fireball passed through him and was heading towards the demon behind him; while the other demon had a dagger plunged into the evaporating orbs. The piece of paper went past the dagger and reflected what Leo was trying to reach as it moved away and to the last group. Jezebell had a sword going through her chest and blood was covering her arm and legs, as the paper moved up, it stopped its movement for a moment as Piper came into focus. She had a large cut over her eye and her hair on the side where her surgery was soaked with blood as her head was turned away from sharp teeth that Jezebell had in her mouth and was inches away from Piper's jugular. The paper started moving again and circled around Piper and Jezebell as the middle sister had her hand on the vampire's bloody forearm and her eyes were closed tight. The paper finely fell to the ground next to the copper sunglass that Jezebell always wore until now and it reflected the words for the power of three spell.

10 hours earlier

Andy and Prue were walking in the park as the trees shadows gave them sanctuary from the sun. It was early morning and very few people were about as the two couples held hands. Prue was wearing a red blouse with long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans, as and he was wearing a dark green T-shirt and black slacks.

"This is nice," Andy said with a warm smile.

"Yeah it is, but we still need to talk about what we are going to do about the demon problem," Prue replied and guided Andy to a bench under a large tree.

"Wow you can definitely shoot the mood."

"Andy I just got you back in the last thing I want to do is lose you again."

"Prue I'm not the one you need to worry about, I'm already dead remember."

"What is it with this family and dead people?" Prue said with a laugh as she set down on the bench.

"Yeah there is definitely a theme here, your mother and her Whitelighter and Piper, now you," Andy replied and sat next to her.

"I was looking up the demons that Jezebell described and all of them require a power of three spell. Normally this would not be a problem, but Piper can't say a sentence let alone a rhyme."

"Hay what if you could read her thoughts?" Andy suggested.

"The problem is all of her thoughts could be read, she would have no privacy and that doesn't help us in saying the spells."

"Is there anything in the book that can help?"

"Nope and I have been looking for a while now, it either falls under personal gain or it just won't work."

"Personal gain how is that possible if you're helping her?"

"Remember when she got sick and went into a coma?"

"Oh right," Andy said as his face fell.

"The thing is I know she's worried about it and I don't want her to get overstressed again," Prue said as a deep breath escaped.

"You still blame yourself for what happened don't you?" Andy asked and faced her.

"Andy it was my responsibility to take care of them, to keep them safe and I failed her."

"Prue you did not, sometimes things just happen and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Piper is an adult and she knew that she was having problems before this happened."

"You don't understand she always puts everyone else first no matter what the cost to her and right now that scares me."

"Why?"

"She knows that she can't say the spells that means we are all in more danger, I'm just afraid that she's going to do something that will kill her in the end," Prue said and put her head into Andy's chest. "I can't lose her, I'm not strong enough I'm not like her."

"She won't do that Prue and you guys will figure out something," Andy replied and pulled her in closer to his embrace.

Piper was walking around the club with Leo on her arm. It was closed for right now mostly because it was the morning hour and not even her employees with there.

"See still intact," Leo said and sat her down in a chair that he took off one of the tables.

Piper nodded but after Leo protested her head movement she gave him an answer in sound," Yes."

"Piper I know you're self-conscious about your speech, but you need to practice," Leo said while putting his hand on hers on the table.

"I kown," Piper said but again incoherent, "I know," she said again and this time came out the way she intended it too. In her mind the conversation from earlier was rambling through her head like a train crash. "The demons require a power three spell," Is what Prue said to her and Phoebe earlier that day. They looked in the book for hours on ways to get around the speech problem as well as the spells it would take to kill them. Everything was ready to go except for her and her uncompromising mouth. She never felt so tense and worthless in her life; her sisters could die all because she can't say a rhyme. Meanwhile not been able to communicate with her husband like she used to, was wearing on their relationship. She would see him and Jezebell talking even laughing about old times, and she felt secluded not just from him but from her sisters as well. Whenever they were not around she practiced mostly because she could get frustrated in peace without the constant (you can do it) pep talk. Even though they have been so supportive and patient she knew that on occasions they would get upset with her and swore she saw Phoebe roll her eyes once when she asked a question that apparently she has asked 14 times before.

"Piper?"

She was shot out of her self-loathing for the moment by her husbands voice and concerned eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," She replied and gave him a smile while inside she was screaming.

Back at the house Phoebe and Cole were having lunch.

"So how is work today?" Phoebe asks while taking a drink from her tea.

"You know a lot of lying cheating stealing, all the day of being a district attorney?" Cole replied while taking a bite of the sandwich.

"What?"

"You know the criminals lie cheat and steal," He answered while in his mind he was already thinking about how to kill her.

"Oh."

"So what are your sisters up too?"

"Piper is at the club with Leo and Prue is with a boyfriend," Phoebe answered not wanting to say Andy's name in case Cole knew about his murder, considering he was a district attorney.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" Cole asks making sure to give his trademark smile. But when she looked back at him with her own the once devious thoughts turned pleasant. "_God she is beautiful and her smile it could melt ice_," He thought as he reached across the table to put his hand on hers. He felt a spark go up his spine and his human heart fluttered a bit. "_Am I falling in love with a witch_?"

"Cole?"

"Oh sorry Phoebe I was just thinking," Cole answered and lowered his head a bit trying to look away but found he could not hold his gaze away from her for long.

Phoebe squeezed his hand a little harder, "About what?" She asks.

"About the fact that we have the house to ourselves."

Phoebe did not need it to be spelled out and got up from the table pulling him behind her as she headed for the staircase into her room.

In the underworld the source was handed a long rectangle box with ancient symbols engraved in its wood as well as gold latches that were also very intricate in design.

"My lord," A demon said and handed to him.

"Good now we have a fighting chance," The source said and with a wave of his hand the box opens.

"What is that for?" Oxbun asks.

"It is for the vampire and the only thing that will kill her. The sword of Atlantis," the source answered and pulled out the long blade that was 4 feet high, the shaft was made of a Blackstone and was smoothed to give off the deepest shine. The blade itself was engraved with abstract symbols that represent something more of astronomy than anything else. "Tonight you will use this on her, it may not kill her right away but it would definitely weaken her.

"What if she removes it than their Whitelighter can heal?" Oxbun asks.

"One it cannot be removed without killing her and two vampires cannot be healed by Whitelighter's."

"I see," Oxbun said and eyed his new weapon.

Five o'clock came around quick these days and most of the family was home except for Andy and Leo who had charges to attend. Jezebell was sitting on the couch reading a book called "interview with a vampire by Anne Rice" when Prue walked in with Phoebe and Piper in tow.

"Well how close was she?" Prue said as she sat down on the other side of the high backed chair.

"Actually it was a real interview," Jezebell said with a smile.

"Wait in the book crosses causes a problem for them," Prue mentioned while raising an eyebrow.

"For his breed maybe, but not mine."

"I thought it was only two pure bloods and half breeds?" Phoebe asks as Piper sat next to Jezebell.

"There are many breeds of vampires most of them have died off over the centuries. Mine and a few others remain."

"Okay what's the difference?" Phoebe asks.

"Well it's no different in humans, when you think of well breed families you think of wealth and appearance. But in the vampire world it mostly falls under power and intelligence, if you look for those things in a mate, or in our case a receiver than the bloodline stays strong," Jezebell answered and put the book back on the coffee table. Piper looked away from the others and thought of the child she wanted to have with Leo, "_I would not be considered a good mate_," she thought and tried to cover a tear that escaped for her it was successful as everyone was focused on Jezebell.

"Can vampires get pregnant?" Prue asks.

"No we can only make others like us."

"So what you do bite somebody and say welcome to eternity?" Phoebe asks with a snort.

"It doesn't work that way, it has to be a mutual agreement between the two the maker and the receiver. In order for the other one to become a pure blood. If one does not agree then you get a demon vampire or they just die because their blood cannot handle it. Are we done with the third-degree questions or should I start playing Jeopardy music with my phone?" Jezebell said and headed for the kitchen. "I need a nap so I will be backup in hour, in the meantime I suggest you put crystals around the house because I have a feeling hell is coming," She said and left the room.

"She can brighten your day," Prue said and headed for the staircase.

"Hi honey how was the club?" Phoebe asks her older sister mostly because she could feel the tension coming from her.

"Fine," Piper replied and again keeping it simple. She gave Phoebe a hug and headed for the kitchen as well.

Phoebe let out a deep sigh, she felt awful for what Piper must be going through. She was always the one for the sarcastic remarks and can only imagine if she did not have her speech problem what kind of interesting phrases or comments would have come out. She missed the old Piper terribly but also was afraid of what Jezebell said, "_We're not ready oh god we are not ready_," She thought as she watched Piper leave the room.

Down in the basement Jezebell was preparing for her nap. Although she had made a comment about her coffin she finds that disgusting and sleeps in a bed, but of course it was king-size and only the finest linens.

"Jeze," Piper said not meaning to cut her name short but as soon as Jezebell turned the once angry face turned into understanding.

"Oh hi Piper, how can I help you?"

Piper looked uncomfortable as her mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming out. Jezebell knew she was trying to say something and decided to reveal a secret and attempts to help her.

"Piper there is something I can do that will help you talk to me," She said and walked over to a very nervous woman. "I can read your thoughts, and no I don't do it all the time I have to actually have physical contact for to work, would you like to try?"

After a few moments of consideration she decided to accept the offer. Jezebell put her hands on both sides of Piper's head making sure to be gentle with the side that had the injury. She closed her eyes behind the copper Sun glasses and a wave of dizziness hit both of them but was short lived as silence took over all of the other noises. "Ok Piper can you hear me so to speak?" Jezebell said without moving her lips.

"Yes," Piper answered not moving hers. "Oh my god this is working."

"Oh good I almost forgot how to do it and I think if I do it wrong role it could kill someone," Jezebell said and smiled," Kidding."

"Okay I don't have much time mostly because I'll probably forget what I was going to ask you in a few minutes, so here it goes. If you made me a vampire would I be able to heal myself?"

Jezebell relinquished her hold and backed up a little shocked at the question, of all the people to ask she thought the Piper would be the last. Piper grabbed Jezebell's hands and place them back on her head. "You don't understand I could lose my entire family because this stupid condition and I can't bear that."

"Piper there are huge consequences, it's not just romantic and adventurous ok it has most of the time. But you outlive everyone you love including your sisters in the end," Jezebell answered.

"But if I lose them of old age that I can handle, at least they will have a full life and children," The last part she thought but even her mind it sounded like sobs coming through."

"I know you want children with Leo, and you would be mixed half vampire, half witch it has never been done before, there may be a possibility you can bear children. But there is one thing you need to understand the thirst for blood is constant, even though the elixir subdues and nurtures, the desire for it never goes away, but after seeing how you have been in the last three months I believe you have the strength to overcome it. And last in the biggie when your sisters die of old age their souls will go upward. Your soul something other hand no longer exist for when you die it is truly the end, no afterlife no golden gates not even the flames of hell, just nothing. And if you have children you outlive them can you accept all of those consequences?"

"I don't know yet, but holy crap that's a lot," Piper replied.

"Right now we don't need to worry about it and I think it should be a last resort. It's not that I don't want to make you I would be honored, for if I was looking for a mate to make you would be it, and I don't mean in a sexual way either," Jezebell said smiling again as she removed her hands. "Piper did you talk to your family about this?"

"No," Piper replied now in her voice.

"They will fight you, there is no way they will let you do it. So we should keep this a secret between us, a ladies agreement."

"Agreed," Piper replied and headed for the staircase. "Thank you." She finished and was out of Jezebell site.

"To sleep perchance to dream," Jezebell said and laid down on her large bed.

Chapter 10

Night of the long swords part 2

Hot water gave Piper little comfort as it cascaded down her tired shoulders, "_You will outlive everyone, your soul will be done away with, and the thirst for blood is never-ending_." Her mind was racing and her hart was keeping apace with it as the water fell from the shower head. "_The demons take a power of three spell_," She felt like a car was sitting on her chest and each breath grew harder and harder to take in. "_I can't let them die, not because of me, I can't_," Just as quickly as the thoughts came and her panic rose, is just a quickly a sense of calm came over her. Her very tight closed eyes opened wide and she knew what she needed to do. "_God forgive me_."

Piper finely made her way down stairs and found it hard to look into her families eyes as the day went on. Most of them were on edge because of the pending attack that they all knew was coming. But Jezebell was right about one thing, she could not tell them about her plans and at times had to leave the room just to get a breath in.

Jezebell was pulling red tread through her long the black coat as she finished up the design on the back. A red dragon with abstract symbols made up the image for the most part and just as she put the last stitch in, the basement door opened.

"Jezebell could you come up here for a minute," Prue asks from the top of the stairs.

"Sure," She answered and bit off the extra tread and as her teeth receded she put on her sunglasses.

Phoebe and her sisters along with Cole were in the kitchen finishing up dinner as Jezebell entered. Cole was putting on his blazer to leave and was kissing Phoebe on the cheek when the vampire walked past them. For a brief moment there eyes met and even though Cole could not see hers through her glasses he knew she could see his. He only looked for a second but it seemed much longer as he hoped she would not recognize him.

"Oh this is Jezebell are cousin," Phoebe said as she noticed Cole looking at her as she left the room.

"Cousin, Interesting coat she has on," Cole said as he looked at the design.

"Yeah she is a little eccentric."

"Cousin," Piper said but she was a little late on the draw. Cole knew about Piper's condition and just smiled at her.

"Well I need to get going, I have a big case in the morning," He said and gave Phoebe one more kiss and said goodbye to Piper and Prue as he headed for the front door. Jezebell was sitting in the living room and he gave her one last look before opening the front door.

"Ok it's getting late and we need to get ready in case," Prue stopped when she did not see Jezebell in the living room." Where did she go?"

Cole just shut the door and when he turned he was now facing a smiling Jezebell, "He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf," She said and with a forward kick sent Cole flying through the front door and a crossed the hallway, until he finely rested a few feet from Phoebe's feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Phoebe yelled as she helps Cole up.

Jezebell entered the house while pulling out her sword from the inside of her coat.

"Stop Jezebell," Prue said and stood in front of her and Cole.

The very determined vampire stopped her approach but did not lower her guard.

"Back away Prue him and I have a dance to finish."

Piper tried to freeze the room but lowered her hands in frustration and gave Phoebe a look.

"Freeze," Piper said and Phoebe got the hint.

The baby sister tried frantically to stop time but neither Jezebell nor Cole would.

"It's no use Phoebe he's too powerful for that," Jezebell said while moving forward again letting her sword drag on the hard wood floor making a groove as it did so.

"What is wrong with your family, first I almost get shocked to death in your attic and now your cousin wants to kill me!" Cole said trying to persuade Phoebe to his side.

Phoebe looked between him and Jezebell as Prue tried to stop her but she was too strong and just pushed Prue back as her feet slid on the smooth floor. "Dammit Jezebell stop!" Prue yelled while her hand was firmly planted on Jezebells chest. "Don't make me use it," The oldest sister whispered referring to her power.

Just then two demons shimmered in behind Jezebell and Prue's eyes widened and made it very easy for the vampire to make out the reflection behind her in those blue and shocked eyes. Phoebe was still very confused as she looked into Coles pleading eyes and did not notice the two other demons. "_Why didn't he freeze_," She thought and backed away from him towards Prue and Jezebell as Piper was moving away as well.

"Phoebe," Cole said trying to make his way to her.

Jezebell slammed her sword point down into the floor and with a fast movement reached into her coat pulling out two whip like devices, " Down," she said to Prue and without question Prue ducked down to avoid being cut in half by the tips of the whips that had curved 4 inch blades on them. The two demons formed fireballs but before they could even get one off the whips sound echoed the house, the next sound was of two demons screamed in pain as blood oozed from their chest. Jezebell vanished and reappear behind the two distracted demons and placed her left hand on one head and her right on the other head so she could snap their necks. A bone braking is what finely got Phoebe's and Piper's attention as the demons fell to the ground and blew up. "That was just the welcoming party," Jezebell said and put her whips away by pushing a button on the handle and they recoiled back into it. Only leaving the curved blades visible.

"How the hell did they get past the crystals?' Prue said as she moved next to her sisters.

"What I'm more concerned about is how he got past them," Jezebell said and pulled her sword out of the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cole said making sure to move away from Jezebell.

"Cole please just tell me the truth, are you possessed or under a spell?" Phoebe pleaded hoping that the love of her life was not a demon.

"No Phoebe please, I love you," He answered and meant it but Jezebell did not care about his love for her and was determined to proof he would kill them if he had the chance.

"Maybe I don't know how to freeze yet," Phoebe said hoping that she was not using Piper's power correctly and maybe it didn't work. But the sound of a dagger flying through the air and heading to her face ended that debate as she froze it.

"Nope looks fine to me," Jezebell said with her hand outstretched because she tossed the dagger.

"Are you insane?" Phoebe said and swatted away the dagger and it landed close to Cole's feet. He eyed it for a second and tried to plea again. "_Come on guys, strike now before I can't go through with it_," Cole thought as he looked from one disbelieving face to the other.

"Prue do you have the power of three spell ready?" Jezebell asks.

"Yes, why?"

"Because here comes the hounds of hell," Jezebell answered and ten demons shimmered in around them.

"LEO!" Piper yelled.

"Oh shit," Prue said and put herself in front of her sisters as Leo and Andy orbed in.

"Piper!" Leo yelled and headed for his wife. But before he could get there one of the demons grabbed him and threw him hard against the wall knocking him out.

"Well looks like whightlighters go down fast," One demon said as he formed an energy ball. Piper picked up the dagger that was by Cole's feet but she had trouble hanging on to it and Cole removed it out of her hands easily. She looked at him hoping he was going to help as Prue was already fighting one demon and Phoebe was hoping the same thing as Piper. It was a very agonizing second but the answer came when he backed hand her and she went flying into the wall, slamming her head that was just barely healed from the surgery right into it.

"NO!" Phoebe's voice broke as she saw the blood on the wall and Piper was moving slowly. Prue used her power to send one demon flying into another and knew from Phoebe's voice that something was wrong. She turned and saw Cole holding the dagger over Piper and blood under her head.

Prue ran towards them while using her power to throw three demons out of her way until she got to the couch and did a back flip off the top as a sword swung underneath her. Meanwhile Jezebell was busy with two demons of her own, she was sword fighting with them until she was stopped by a familiar looking blade and if she had a hart beet it would have stopped.

"Oh the vampire is scared now isn't she," Oxbun said while holding the sword of Atlantis out in front of her, but Jezebell just smiled. "No know it's a challenge," She said and continued fighting the ones she could, but these demons were stronger and did not explode when she stabbed them.

"Dammit Phoebe help her!" Prue yelled as she landed on her feet.

Phoebe snaped out of her shock and gave Cole a stern kick in the side and he went flying into the wall.

"Piper can you hear me honey?" She asks but Piper just looked at her as her breathing was fast and unsteady. "Prue it's really bad." But before Prue could get to them Cole threw an energy ball at her, she was taken off her feet as it graced her leg. Andy orbed in behind Cole and saw Prue holding her leg as blood was around the wound."You bastard," He said and punched the demon hard in the jaw; Cole stumbled backward and fell over a chair. Phoebe was trying to keep Piper awake and stop the bleeding from her head, "Please Piper stay with us." Andy ran to Prue and healed her leg but before he could get to Piper a demon hit him in the back with a fireball and he hit the ground hard.

"Andy!" Prue yelled but Cole was now up and in front of her with the dagger still in his hand. They eyes met and her dark brown one's were now matching Coles black ones, she was furious as she clinched her fist," You son of a bitch, I will kill you," Prue's voice was hard as stone as she started her rampage. Jezebell sliced and diced the demon that hit Andy but she was bleeding heavily from her arms and legs, cuts caused by the sword and were not healing. As she fought three demons Phoebe finely got her wits about her, "Dammit Phoebe if you don't help they will die, now fight," She thought and kissed Piper on the forehead, "I will be right back sweetie just keep breathing." And with that said she stood strong and decided to help Jezebell. She ran dodging fireballs and pieces of furniture as she landed a punch on Oxbun and she kept punching but he no longer had the sword in his hand, it was now firmly planted into Jezebell's chest and the once powerful vampire was down on one knee and her glasses were off. She looked and saw Piper forcing herself to lean up against the wall and moved to her as Prue was fighting Cole and Phoebe was dealing with two other demons. The demons she cut and stabbed were starting to get up as she finely reached Piper.

Even though Piper was dazed she could tell there was no hope, unless she did the unthinkable. She looked into Jezebells eyes and for the first time sense they met she did not have her sunglass on. Piper could now understand why, her eyes were like red ruby's and you could get lost in them. Jezebell knew that Piper was in a trance because of it, "Piper!" The middle sister shook her head and nodded. With that Jezebell nodded back and with the sword coming out of her chest she stood up while helping Piper in the process. The vampire eyes changed to a darker red and her two teeth extended ready for the bite. Piper turned away and took hold of Jezebells forearm and opened her mouth readying herself to drink human blood.

Leo got up after being knocked down for the 4th time sense the battle began and looked around the room. "No!" He said and did not notice the demon behind him with a sword coming down on his back.

Piper felt the two sharp teeth penetrate her throat and at first it felt like hot pokers that took her breath away but the pain would be replaced with pleasure, an odd sensation considering. As Jezebell drank the forbidden nectar that she has not tasted in sentries, Piper would do the same with Jezebells blood. Prue was able to get a punch in but not before the knife cut her throat and as she fell back so did Cole who fell on a piece of sharp wood that came from a table leg. It went through his stomach and he turned into Balthazar. Phoebe round kicked the demon she was fighting but he blocked and he thrusted his sword into her stomach while having a tight grasp on her neck. While all of this was going on Piper was changing, her once frail body was now strong again and her injuries were healing including the surgery. Her blood ran hot as she felt the vampire power run through her and somehow knew how to use it. She looked around the room with new eyes as Prue was holding her neck to stop the bleeding and Phoebe was gasping for breath. Leo was being stabbed in the back by a demon and without hesitation she went into action. She grabbed Jezebells sword as the vampire slid down the wall.

"Kill them all," Jezebell said as blood ran down her lip.

She moved like a blur vanishing in and out, she first cut the head off of the demon that had Phoebe and then cut the body in half of the one that was stabbing Leo, before she went to the others she pulled out the sword so Leo could heal himself. Andy was struggling with another a sword came from his between its legs and then sliced upward cutting him into equal parts. All Andy saw was Piper's ruby eyes and narrowing eyebrows before she was gone again to kill the others. But not all the demons exploded, some even healed the other five required the power of 3 spell. Piper saw the piece of paper still floating and grabbed it.

"Leo heal them now, I will keep them busy," Piper said and smiled at the fact that she said a whole sentence without stuttering. The five demons walked towards Piper forming fireballs as Balthazar stood up but still injured and weakened.

"Get the sword and kill her," He yelled while pointing to jezebell.

Jezebell knew that if they got it they would kill Piper and also knew it was over for her.

"Piper," The dyeing vampire said and with one swift movement pulled out the sword. As it exited her body she started turning into fiery ash from her feet then her legs to her chest, and as the sword left her hand it too went to ash, the last thing Piper would see was Jezebells smile," What dreams may come," was the last words spoken from a new but good friend as her head was immersed in fiery ash and blew away.

"Jezebell," Leo's voice cracked as tears rolled down his face while healing Prue as Andy healed Phoebe.

The other demons were in a little shock of her actions and that hesitation gave the sisters time to read the spell as they stood together once more as Piper caught the sword of Atlantis. Once the chanting began Balthazar took his opportunity and shimmered out.

Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace...

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,

Vanquish this evil from time and space

They said together and all the demons blew up.

Chapter 11

The Great Sacrifice

Piper turned to face her family, but instead of her big brown eyes to see them, she now had dark red as they mixed with her own eye color. Jezebells were much brighter but she was a pure blood and Piper was still half witch and caused the blending of the two. She stood silent as they looked at her in shock, anger and disbelief.

"What the hell did you do?" Prue was the first to speak as her hands shook.

"I did this to save you dammit, what was I supposed to do let you die!" Piper matched the tone of her oldest sister.

"YES!" A woman's voice angrily said behind them.

Everyone turned as Grams and Patty came into view, and both were not happy about Piper's decision.

"Mom," Pipers voice choked out but then noticed she could not cry.

"Piper halliwell," Patty said with her hands on her hips. Piper said nothing and felt like a child being scorned as Phoebe sat down and began to sob. It was now sinking in that Cole was a demon, Jezebell was dead and Piper just lost her soul to save them.

"I can't believe you did this," Patty said while tears rolled down her face.

"You don't understand mom," Piper replied with her hands out trying to defend her actions.

"What don't I understand Piper, that you just gave up your soul is that what I don't understand," Patty answered her while showing more anger then before.

Prue noticed Phoebe who was crying into her hands and sat next to her." We are going to fix this Phoebe," Prue said and all the baby sister could do was place her head on Prue's shoulder.

Leo was kneeling down next to the small gray dust pile that was once Jezebell Night. He placed his hand over the pile and unconsciously tried to heal something he could not. The only thing left was her long black coat and he picked it up, holding it like a security blanket. "Good by Jezebell," He said in a whisper as he closed his eyes tightly.

Andy put his hand on Leo's shoulder," You ok Leo?"

"Yeah, but now I'm pissed at Piper," He answered and now was facing his wife. "Piper how could you do this!"

Piper looked into Leo's deep green eyes that were clearly angry at her; it was something she has never seen in him, especially when referring to her. "Leo I'm sorry but."

"You don't get it do you?" Patty interrupted and even though she was see-through, you could almost see her veins throbbing. "Do you know what kept me going, it was the fact that one day we would all be together again, all of us but not now. I will never be able to hold you again," Patty finished that last part almost losing it as she did so. Piper closed her eyes at the comment and knew she would never be able to hold her again, but she shook her head to snap out of the self-loathing. "No I did this to save them, to save the power of three, not to mention myself."

"What, how do you mean yourself Piper?" Leo asks but his eyes were still filled with anger as he clinched Jezebell's coat.

"I couldn't talk to anyone, I couldn't tell anyone how I felt and you cannot tell me that our marriage was not suffering because of it Leo," Piper replied as her emotions were going into overdrive. She didn't know if it was the moment or the Vampires blood that was now running through her, but everything seemed more intense in her.

Leo looked away, she was right about them. Over the last three months Piper was not herself and the woman he fell in love with was not there anymore. Although he would have never left her for that reason he knew that in time he just would be gone longer when doing his whightlighter jobs.

"And you guys can't tell me that you would have not got frustrated with having to take care of me," Piper said now putting her glare on her sisters.

Prue looked at her middle sister while still holding her baby one, she was half pissed and half horrified that Piper would have said that. "Piper we would never abandon you!" Phoebe said nothing as she seemed to be in her own world at the moment.

"Maybe not now Prue but when, after you got married or had children. Not to mention I couldn't even say a dam spell, so it was only a matter of time before the source took advantage of that."

"This is not the granddaughter I raised, did you even think about the consequences," Grams said now standing in front of her crying daughter.

Piper turned quickly to answer her, she was getting hit from all sides and no one even cared to say thank you for her sacrifice. "Are you serious Grams of course I did and I almost suffocated from it, but losing them would have killed me, I wouldn't have survived it? I made my decision and yes I didn't just do it to save them and the power of three, but also myself. I never felt so isolated and alone in my life, so hate me if you want but I would not change anything I have done."

"Hate you, is that what you think is that we hate you?" Phoebe said as she stood up. Her body was shaking as she clinched her fist almost causing her palms to bleed from the pressure. "Jesus Piper we don't hate you, were scared for you and in a way we just lost you forever. Mom's right the one thing that has kept all of us from not joining the other side, is that if we die we will see each other again someday."

"Phoebe," Piper replied almost pleading.

"Ok can we all just calm down and find a way to reverse this," Andy interrupted the conversation as it was getting to intense for everyone.

"There is no way to reverse this," Leo said and put Jezebell's coat on the back of the chair. Piper glanced at the design and it was not a design at all, but an image made of words. She walked to it almost in a trance while the family continued their scorning of her, but all she heard was rambling as the words on the coat became more understandable.

"Piper, Piper!" Prue yelled trying to get her middles sisters attention but Piper did not hear the yelling Prue and just kept looking at the coat.

"Do you guys see this?"

"See what?" Andy asks and went to her.

"Its words," Piper answered and held up the coat so the back was fully visible to everyone.

"No it looks like a dragon, Piper we have more imported things to deal with right now," Phoebe said but her voice was hard and cold.

"Wait, vampires have their own language, what does it say Piper?" Leo asks.

"It gives a location like a longitude and latitude and it talks about her blood line, I thought you said she was 500 years old because according to this she was 2,000."

"She also did lie about her age," Andy said with a little snort.

"Are you kidding me this is what you're worrying about, we need to fix this NOW!" Prue's voice was also showing agitation from how Piper was reacting to her very bad situation.

"52.36 And 25.95," Piper finally answered but before anyone could even think about those numbers, Piper's eyes froze as the coat fell to the ground, revealing the sword of Atlantis as it protruded through her chest as Cole rose behind her. No one moved as Piper looked down at what gave her a sharp piercing pain.

"It doesn't matter for me anymore, I lost you Phoebe so I might as well do what I came here for," Cole said through his teeth as he put one hand on Piper's shoulder to give him lavage.

"NO!" Leo half screamed and cried at the same time as he ran to her with the others in tow. Piper mouthed that she loved them as her eyes closed and her head was forced back from the sword leaving her body forcefully. By the time the family got to her she was nothing but ashes in the wind.

"AAHHHHHHHHH," Phoebe screamed out and tried to get her breath.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asks her baby sister while holding her tight.

Phoebe looked around the room and she was no longer at the house covered with Piper's remains, but at P3 in Piper's office. "What I don't understand," She answered and was trying desperately to take everything in.

"Sweetie you were out for 10 minutes and Leo couldn't heal you. We were just about to call 911 when you woke up," Piper said while standing by her desk with the cordless phone near her chest.

Phoebe just stared at her and then shot up almost pushing Prue out of the way in the process. Without warning a very worried sister was now being smothered by a very happy one," Ok honey its ok," Piper said while rubbing her back trying to understand what just happened. "What day is it?" Phoebe asks while looking around the room for a calendar.

"It's the 18th why?" Prue asks.

"We are supposed to go shopping tomorrow aren't we?" Phoebe asks rushed.

"Yeah, Um Phoebe did you get a premonition, because I don't like the fact that you were out for 10 minutes," Prue answered and walked over her. Phoebe was breathing fast and she could see beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Give me that," Phoebe said and took the phone out of Pipers hands.

"Do you want to tell us what the premonition was about?" Piper asks nervously.

Phoebe ignored her questions and dialed 411. "Hay Dr. Williamson's office please."

"Oh great now they are going after my doctor?" Piper asks while putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello Dr. Williamson, I need to bring Piper in now and she needs a MRI or the one for the brain."

"Phoebe what is going on?" Leo asks as concern rose in him for his wife. Piper did not say anything and now Prue was eyeing her.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but maybe this will, she has sharp pain behind her eye, blur vision and a stiff neck she has also vomited today," Phoebe said into the phone sternly. Piper was confused on how she could know how she was feeling lately and now dark thoughts filled her mind.

"It's a dam aneurysm and if we don't take care of it now it will rupture," Phoebe's voice rose along with her fast beating heart. "Ok we are on are way," She said and hung up the phone. "Leo lets go now."

Leo did not question and orbed them to Dr. Williamson's office.

Chapter 12

The House of Jezebell

It's been three weeks since Piper's operation and everything went well with no damage done to the brain around the aneurysm as she was almost fully recovered. And because of catching her condition early, they were able to use a different procedure that did not require surgery to remove the brain aneurysm. Phoebe created a power stripping potion for Cole and he was now human, but one thing she did not tell them was about Andy and how by changing events he would not be sent back. She kept her heart breaking silently to save Prue pain from losing him again, but it would always tear at her. Cole was leaving to live again with no powers and for the first time Phoebe was truly happy as their love blossomed. It took time for the family to except him because of the betrayal but that was his demon half and they forgave him. Once Piper was feeling better, it was time to meet the Jezebell Night and explain what would have happened mostly because they all wanted to see her, especially Phoebe who admired the woman for her intellect and strength. Leo was nervous about seeing her again considering their past and Piper was even more hesitant because of her husband's relationship with Jezebell. Phoebe renumbered the Longitude and latitude from the premonition and decided to pay her a visit.

Leo orbed into Jezebell mansion, but instead of being greeted by things of ancient times it was filled with contemporary furniture and artwork, except for a few pieces that hung on the walls of the great hallway to the main room. The only thing that seemed fitting of such a place was the music blaring from the State-of-the-art sound system.

We are the Dark Romantics  
>The Dark Romantics in our candle's glow<br>We are the Dark Romantics  
>And our dreams are where the poets go.<br>Oh!  
>Go!<p>

Piper, Leo, Cole and Prue were somewhat cover their ears as Phoebe popped her head to the dark song.

"Is she death?" Prue yelled.

"What?" Piper yelled back and then looked at her baby sister who seemed to be enjoying the song and she just shook her head.

The photograph child  
>holds her head in shame<br>while the Crystal Wilde  
>fears a statue with no name<p>

The velvet touch  
>of the warmest mystery<br>Is where our kind  
>welcomes serenity<p>

They continued to move forward past 10 foot paintings of abstract art mixed with originals of Van go which made Prue stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god that is an original?" Prue yelled again as the group moved forward not hearing her excitement and moved on without her.

"I like this song!" Phoebe somewhat screamed.

"What?" Leo asks still covering his ears which Phoebe answered him with a gesture of her hand.

"Want to do once?" Cole asks and took Phoebe's hand. She smiled at him and gave into the mood.

"Guys we need to find Jezebell!" Leo yelled trying to break up the entangled lovers.

We are the Dark Romantics  
>The Dark Romantics in our candle's glow<br>We are the Dark Romantics  
>and our dreams are where the poets go.<br>Oh  
>oh<p>

Your eyes are shut  
>to the world that we hold dear<br>You mock the way we paint ourselves  
>You mock our Theatre tears<p>

We bow in love  
>I know the Angels smile<br>Drinking on emotion  
>Lighting altar fires<p>

Piper did not hear Leo's request and managed to get past the dancing odd couple as she entered the main hall. A large statue of David stood in its center, "Do you think that is the original?" Piper's voice was loud trying to compete with the music.

"What?" Leo asks leaning into hear her. She gave the same gesture that Phoebe did earlier.

Cole and Phoebe waltzed past them but stopped suddenly when they sat eyes on the mysterious woman who was sitting in a black leather high back chair. She was holding a long black coat on her lap and she was knitting something into it. The very sharp sword was a reminder that she was not a little old lady who would offer tea at their intrusion. Piper and Leo stepped beside the two motionless pair and got her glimpse of Jezebell Night as the song ended.

We are the Dark Romantics  
>The Dark Romantics in our candle's glow<br>We are the Dark Romantics  
>and our dreams are where the poets go.<br>Oh, we will be  
>Passionate, delicate<br>Oh we can see  
>all that God has given<br>It's surreal  
>Surreal<br>(surreal)

"She knits?" Piper said a little too loud and with no music to compete with her question, it seemed a little demeaning as everyone looked at her.

Phoebe looked back to the chair in hopes that the vampire was not offended and saw that both she and the sword were gone. But the feel of cold steel on her neck answered her next question without a word spoken.

"Ok Leo anytime now," Phoebe said through her teeth while looking sideways at her brother in-law.

"Leo I know but as for the rest, you are expendable," Jezebell said with her sword on the back of Phoebe's neck.

"Jezebell please, I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but we need to talk," Leo's voice was soft yet firm as he knew her quick temper.

"Hay how you doing," Prue said behind Jezebell with a long intricate carved knife in her hand at Jezebells throat.

"You have the arrogance to touch my things?" The vampire replied.

"You have the arrogance to put a sword at my sister's throat?" Prue defiantly answered back.

"Enough, Jezebell we mean you no harm we just need to talk," Leo pleaded hoping the two woman would not shed blood.

"Interesting company you keep Leo," Jezebell answered while lowering her sword but giving a sharp eye to Cole.

"Oh I'm not a demon anymore they stripped my powers," Cole replied with a wide smile.

"He be mad who believes in a tameness of a wolf," Jezebell replied and began walking into another room off the main hall.

"I know this is very rude but well it's a long story," Piper said as she followed her into a kitchen fit for the gods.

"Wine, Tea, head on a platter?" Jezebell said and walked over to a wall that was filled from top to bottom with wine bottles.

"You ok Piper, or did we need to get you a paper bag?" Prue asks her middle sister noticing that her breathing was quick and her eyes wide at the site.

"Look at this kitchen," Piper replied.

"Focus," Prue answered noting her dazed sister.

"Wine for me thanks," Phoebe answered.

Jezebell pulled a bottle of white wine and cleaned off the dust that has made its home on the old bottle. "So what grand story do you have for me?"

"Well how much time to you have?" Leo answered with his familiar warm smile.

Jezebell did not answer with her lips she did so with her eyes and sideways look as she opened the wine.

"Right sorry ok here it goes," Leo said and began to tell her the premonition that Phoebe had as the rest sipped and savored the 200 year old wine.

After a long hour the story was finished and expecting pure blood and all sat silent for moment hoping she would show her teeth.

"Well this would envy Poe," Jezebell finally spoke.

"Yeah, sorry tapping at your chamber door," Piper replied while pressing her lips.

Jezebell gave Piper a nod of her knowledge of poets and clever response.

"One thing I don't understand, you are not that easy to kill," Leo said as he put his wine glass on the black granite countertop.

"Well since we are talking of things that will not be. I have been contemplating self-ending."

"You mean suicide?" Phoebe asks almost choking on her wine.

"I wanted to pass on my blood line before doing so. I guess a possibility due to a favorable combination of circumstances presented itself."

"Opportunity," Prue said with a snort.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Look around, do you see any lovers or children or even friends," Jezebell answered as she opened the double door refrigerator that was filled with the finest foods and pulled out a block of cheese.

"What about other vampire friends?" Prue asks.

"Dead for the most part and not just in life, but in living as well."

"I'm sorry," Piper chimed in with understanding.

"And after being alive for a thousand years, I guess I've grown tired of it," Jezebell answered but a snort from Leo forced her to admit her true age." Ok 2000, happy," she finished giving Leo a hard look.

"Ok if you don't eat why do have a kitchen?" Piper asks while trying to peek around Jezebell's shoulder.

"Who says I don't eat, were do you guys get your info. And I used to be a chef before I was turned.

"For who?" Cole asks.

"For whom," Jezebell answered correcting his English." I was a slave but showed ability for mixing the right spiced together to make things edible. My master was the 2nd Vampire in the original line."

"So that makes you 3rd?" Prue asks thinking how powerful she must be.

"I'm not going to give you crated for that one Prue," Jezebell answered with a slight smile.

Piper's hesitation about meeting her was slowly being changed to delight as Jezebell seemed to have more in common with her then she thought.

"I'm a chef, well somewhat I own a club called P3."

"And your patriots can make sense of that?" The vampire replied and walked over to the pantry. When she opened it the shelves of rare and valuable spices made Piper mouth open even against her protest. The pantry was the size of her house. "You're more than welcome to look."

Piper could not resist and walked into the large room, Javan Tiger, Thylacine, Catarina Pupfish, Saffron, Pure Vanilla, Cardamom, Kopi Luwak and King of Fungi was just some of the rare and expensive spices and ingredients that adorn the shelves.

"WOW," Was all Piper could say.

"Just out of curiosity was that statue of David and original because it looks like most of the art work here is?" Prue asks while eyeing a painting on the wall behind Jezebell.

"Yes I know it's a little opulent but a girl needs to have her accessories," Jezebell answered and with a few button pushed on an Electronic panel on the wall a large door opened revealing a massive collection of ancient weapons and modem ones. Now Phoebe jaw's dropped as she walked into the large room while lights turned on. Sword of intricate design along with daggers and guns of all kinds hung on the walls and at the end of the room, armor was lit up from lights underneath.

"Ok I want a bat cave," Phoebe said without thinking of the implications.

"Really," Jezebell said while giving Phoebe another sideways look at the comment.

"No I didn't mean it that way, you know like batman," Phoebe replied trying to cover her lack of thought before speaking. "Sorry."

"Are women are easily amused," Cole said while looking at Leo. Jezebell smiled as the floor started making clicking noises. The men would back away as the floor hard wood moved to reveal a collection of cars as far as the eye could see beneath them as they stood on very thick glass.

"Is that a 1929 Mercedes-Benz 38/250 SSK and a 1962 Ferrari 330 TRI/LM?" Leo's voice almost was lost in his disbelief at what he was seeing.

"That is a 1937 Alfa Romeo 8C 2900," Cole chimed in while pointing to a beautiful piece of engineering.

"Keys are in them," Jezebell said while pointing to an elevator and the two men did not hesitate. Then she walked over to a large metal door that was engraved with the scene of Roman gladiators. She opened the doors to show off her collection of art work and statues. Prue was not immune from Jezebell seduction and entered the room almost weeping. Da Vinci, D'Angelo, Van go along with many others filled the room. Prue got a glimpse of another room; a library was adjacent to this one and could only imagine what great treasures would be resided there.

"It's nice to have someone who respects the finer things in life," Jezebell said while motioning Prue in.

All the sisters and the men were lost in their own world of opulence and dreams as they walked through the rooms of the great mansion. Jezebell was the true myth of the vampire as they tried to keep themselves contained. They talked and seem to be creating a friendship; something Jezebell has missed for hundreds of years. The thoughts of suicide were now replaced with living as she got to know the sisters and found much in common. This friendship would pay for itself in the times to come.

The end


End file.
